Megaforce: Dimensions Apart
by Heir of Emrys
Summary: When Jake and Emma are accidentally sent into an another universe by Vrak, they find a world where evil has won and the only people left fighting are a small group of former Power Rangers. With little chance of returning, Jake and Emma decided help the Retro Rangers defeat the ruling evil. When they do return home, are Jake and Emma still the same as they were when they arrived?
1. Chapter I

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**In a twist of fate Jake and Emma end up in an alternate universe where Vrak took control of the world. The only people left fight are a small group of rebel Power Rangers. The story focuses on the time spent in the alternate dimension and the effects it has on the rest of the Megaforce season once Jake and Emma return to their own dimension. Starts between Episode 3 and 4 of Megaforce.**

**There are three major pre-existing departures from canon:**

**1. The story is set in 2018 with the Mega Rangers in their junior year.**

**2. Gia will have an identical twin, Rosa Moran, who is neither a ranger, nor knows that the others are rangers, for now.**

**!Important Fact! - As this is set five years in the future and seven years before the futuristic S.P.D. 2025 there is a mix of modern and futuristic technology. Nuclear fusion will be possible on a small scale, as well as food replicators, but they will be highly expensive.**

**As for posting, I will endeavour to post one chapter per week. This will be on a Sunday at approximately 7:00pm Greenwich Mean Time or 2:00pm Eastern Time Zone.**

**Pairings:**

**Jake/Emma (I wanted to try something different)**

**Troy/Gia (Same as the above)**

**Noah/OC**

**Jordan/? (It's a surprise!)**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Dimensions Apart - ****Part I**

**"Vrak Attack"**

**(Harwood High, 26th September 2018)**

CLANG!

"Shit!" muttered Jake Holling, the Black Megaforce Ranger, holding his finger.

"Stupid locker!" grunted Jake, his infamous bad temper showing through thanks to his almost as infamous clumsiness. This was the fourth time this week he had trapped his finger in his locker door, and it was only Tuesday.

"You okay Jake?" asked a voice.

Jake looked up to see Emma Goodall, the Pink Megaforce, with a concerned look on her face. Next to her stood Gia Moran, the Yellow Megaforce Ranger, with a bored expression showing through.

"I'm fine," replied Jake with a small, pained smile, "Thanks for asking, you're a great friend."

Emma's face fell slightly and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Sure."

She shouldered he bag and turned Gia, "I'll see you at the Brainfreeze with Rosa."

With that Emma walked off towards the main exit, but stepped behind the end locker, blocking herself from Jake and Gia's sight but she could still hear them. She had a bad feeling about was going to happen.

"So Gia..." spoke Jake, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" questioned Gia, annoyed.

"I was just wondering," Jake paused, "if you would like to go out sometime?"

"No," answered Gia shortly.

Jake face fell and he began to speak, "Fi-"

Gia's face contorted with anger as she interrupted Jake, "Do you want to know why?"

"Okay, I get it," spoke Jake, "I'm sor-"

"Because you're a creepy weirdo!" hissed Gia.

"I'm a what?" asked Jake, shocked.

"You're always following me to the Brainfreeze," stated Gia.

"Um, you do know I live there with my Uncle Ernie, you know, ever since my parents died in a car crash," replied Jake.

"So you can kick a ball, you're hardly intelligent, you're clumsy and don't get me started on your combat skills," insulted Gia, ignoring Jake's comment.

Jake felt the anger rising within him and pushed it back down, digging his nails into his palms.

"Oh, look, here comes your infamous temper, go on, hit me, just like you did to that creep, Callum!" spat Gia, spreading her arms.

Jake looked down, "I used to think you were a smart, beautiful and nice person, but now I see I was wrong. You're nothing more than a venomous bitch!"

Gia looked shocked at Jake's words, not expecting he could speak with such venom.

Jake leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "By the way, I've seen the way you look at Troy."

Gia stepped back, flustered. Unknowingly to the two, a large crowd had formed around them.

"You're nothing but a creep to me, Holling!" growled Gia, straightening her jacket and stalking off down the corridor.

Jake looked at the crowd that had gathered around him and angrily roared, "WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT!"

As expected the crowd broke up quickly and returned to their prior activities.

Jake turned around and opened his locker, pulling his bag out and slamming it shut, on his finger.

"Fuck!" swore Jake, his anger getting the better of him as he slammed his fist into his locker, denting it severely. He couldn't believe what had happened, after all these years of fantasising about asking her out he never expected this reaction.

"Jake?" spoke a familiar voice.

The Black Ranger snapped his head up to see Emma had returned.

"Emma? I though you left?" questioned Jake, confused.

"I had a bad feeling that something like this would happen," answered the Pink Ranger.

Jake slumped against the locker, "I don't know what I did wrong?"

"Gia's very touchy about anything to do with relationships, she always mentions something in her past," spoke Emma, taking Jake's hand and examining the cuts from punching his locker.

"These cuts need seeing too," spoke Emma.

"You should see the other guy," joked Jake weakly, making Emma chuckle lightly.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," said Emma, pulling Jake by his arm.

Jake grabbed his bag and followed the Phoenix Ranger. He fell into step next to Emma and looked across at her.

"Do you think I'm a creep?" asked Jake, emotion showing in his voice.

Emma leaned in close and put an arm around him, "No I don't, Gia's a very angry person, she didn't really mean what she said, it's her way of pushing people away."

"No, I think you're a truly nice guy, sure you do have a bit of a bad temper, but seem to have more control over it now than a couple of years ago," explained Emma.

"Thanks Emma," spoke Jake, "But she was right on one thing."

"What's that?" asked Emma.

"I am pretty clumsy," answered Jake, making Emma to giggle.

"So here we are," said Jake, pointing out that they have arrived at the nurse's office.

Emma stepping forward and knocked on the door, causing it to creak open, revealing a simple treatment area, but no nurse.

"Great, she's not here, what do we do now?," asked Jake.

"I'll do it," replied Emma, pulling Jake in by his arm.

Jake sank into a chair and looked up at Emma. "You do know how to do this right?"

Emma turned from the cupboard and looked at Jake, "I've been riding a BMX since I was four, I've had by fair share of scrapes and cuts. Besides it's not exactly hard."

Emma quickly gathered up the required materials and efficiently began to clean out Jake's cuts.

"Bet you won't be doing this again to soon," joked Emma.

"Hardly, slamming your fist into hard objects seems to be in the ranger job description," replied Jake, "I'm just glad Ernie's pretty lax so I don't really have to explain all these extra cuts and bruises."

"I'm glad I ride BMX," said Emma, working intently, "I've told my parents I'm trying a new track in the woods, not that they really care."

"Why's that?" questioned Jake.

Emma looked up from Jake's hand and answered, "They're never really around, they're off at some fancy gala or meeting every other day."

"That must suck, at least I still have Ernie and Uncle Tommy," spoke Jake.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" asked Emma.

"Car crash. Some idiot on drugs and off his head drunk went on the wrong side of a bridge. Forced my parents, coming from the other direction, off the bridge," answered Jake, "My parents drowned, but I was saved by a man."

"Who was this man?" asked Emma.

"I don't know, once he saved me he disappeared, as for the other driver, turns out he was some big corporate man. Used his money and connections to get off with a driving ban for six months and a fine," ranted Jake, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," apologised Emma.

"Nah, it's fine, it's been twelve years now," replied Jake, "I barely remember my parents anymore, Ernie, Tommy and Kat are more like my parents."

The two remained in silence until Emma spoke, "There, all finished."

Jake raised his hand and flexed it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Emma as she went to return the materials she had used.

Suddenly a loud beeping attracted the two rangers attention. Jake whipped his morpher out of his hoodie pocket and answered it, "Jake and Emma here, we read you Gosei."

"Jake. Emma. The Warstar General Vrak has come to Earth with gun weapon. He is highly dangerous and should be treated with caution," explained Gosei through the morpher.

"We're on it," answered Jake as he and Emma moved to stand side to side.

"Two for teleportation, Tensou," spoke Emma via her morpher.

"Beam me up Scotty!" joked Jake as the two were teleported in swirls of colour.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Harwood City Centre)**

"I will destroy the rangers!" announced Vrak loudly to the surrounding Loogies.

"I'd like to test that theory," spoke Jake, as he and Emma teleported in.

"Ah, my test subjects," spoke Vrak smugly.

"Who's this ugly?" asked Emma.

"I am General Vrak, Sub-Commander of the Warstar Armada," announced the villain.

"That's all I need to know," said the Black Ranger.

"Ready?" asked Jake as he flicked his morpher open with his wrist and placed his card inside.

"Ready!" confirmed Emma, copying Jake's actions.

The two raised their morphers and slammed them closed.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"MEGAFORCE PINK!"

With flash of coloured light Jake and Emma were replaced with the Black and Pink Rangers.

"So where's your little Yellow Ranger girlfriend, Black?" taunted Vrak.

Jake roared and charged at Vrak, summoning the Snake Axe as he did. The two clashed, each matching each other blow for blow, Jake's anger lending him strength.

Emma quickly summoned her Phoenix Shot and Mega Blaster and used them to blast the Loogies from long range, without the need for close combat.

Jake swung his Axe with all his might, knocking Vrak backwards. He spun and swung the Axe again sending Vrak to one knee.

He raised the Axe to deal the fatal blow when Vrak fire the gun straight into Jake's chest, sending him flying back into Emma. The sprawled onto the ground, de-morphing as they did.

"And that wasn't even full power!" boasted Vrak, climbing to his feet.

The two rangers struggled to their feet, staring Vrak down.

Suddenly three swirls of light signified the arrival of the other three rangers.

Vrak turned to the new arrivals and said, "Say goodbye to your Pink Ranger."

The General raised his weapon and pointed it at Emma and fired at full power.

"NOOO!" shouted Gia at the sight of a ball of fire flying towards Emma at great speed. She tried to run to Emma but Noah and Troy held her back.

With the last of his strength, Jake leapt forward, the fireball hitting him. Within seconds Jake had disappeared, a small pile of ash and his morpher dropping to the ground.

"NOOO!" screamed Emma as the boy she had had a crush on since Freshmen Year disappeared in a blaze of flames.

She grabbed the discarded Snake Axe and, with her remaining strength, ran towards Vrak, Axe raised high.

Vrak smiled and aimed the blaster again, "Night, night Pinkie!"

He pulled the trigger again, sending another ball of flames at Emma, which struck her in the chest, consuming her in fire.

Another small pile of ash and a morpher landed on the ground. The Axe Emma had been swinging kept on going, cleaving the blaster in half as well as slicing Vrak's right hand off.

Vrak stumbled back, howling in pain. He turned to the three remaining rangers and shouted, "This isn't over Rangers, I will come and I destroy you too." With that Vrak teleported away, back to the Warstar MotherShip.

Gia collapsed to her knees, staring at the pile of ash that had once been her best friend, Emma Louise Goodall.

**-Megaforce-**

**So that is the first chapter, I would appreciate any feedback. Also, for any of you who think that Gia overreacted, the reason for her reaction will be delved into further in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter II

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**  
By  
Heir of Emrys  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**In this chapter we will meet four of our main peripheral characters, who many will recognise from Ranger History. In addition to this there will be a large portion of exposition, so as a special gift I will upload an extra chapter later on today.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Dimensions Apart - Part II**

**"X and Y"**

**(Unknown Place, Unknown Time)**

"We can't have him in here!" protested a voice, coming from what sounded like far away.

"It'll be fine, Jen," replied another faint voice, but sounding much calmer.

"He could be an imposter, working for Vrak, for all we know, Wes!" hissed the first voice, Jen.

"He could be the real Jake, back from the dead for all we know!" argued the second voice, Wes, "Would you want to be responsible for him dying a second time!"

"Guys!" interrupted a third, slightly oriental sounding voice, "You might want to know the results of the test I just ran on our visitor."

"Go on," spoke up a fourth voice, decidedly female.

"Well, it appears our friend here is in fact from Dimension X, opposed to our Dimension Y, where his is supposed to be dead, along with the First Pink Megaforce Ranger, who he died trying to save," explained the oriental voice.

"It also appears your little friend can hear you," groaned Jake, led on an examination table.

"You're awake," spoke the female voice.

"And kinda wishing I wasn't," muttered Jake as he sat up.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Jen, storming over to Jake, holding a cocked SPD Wrist Blaster.

"Jen, he sacrificed his life for another ranger, I think he's on our side," assured Wes, putting a hand on Jen's shoulder, calming her down.

Wes turned to Jake and spoke, "Sorry, Jen can be a little trigger happy sometimes."

"I am so confused right now," spoke Jake, rubbing his shoulder, noting his lack of hoodie and tee.

"So are we," spoke the other male as he stood up from his computer, "Adam Park, Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger."

"I'm Wes Collins, Red S.P.D. Ranger; this is my wife, Jen Collins, Pink Zeo Ranger," explained Wes.

"I'm Tori Hanson, Blue Ninja Storm Ranger," spoke the final unidentified voice.

"This isn't possible, you look a bit like them, but you look younger," said Jake, confused, "I remember seeing their faces in the news when they went public."

"You're in another dimension, we call Dimension Y," answered Adam simply.

"Because that makes total sense," muttered Jake.

"I accessed the databanks of the Rangers from your dimension, from the looks of it the gun Vrak used on you was defect, so it sent you here, instead of ripping you apart atom by atom," explained Adam.

"You were only arrived here a couple of minutes before you woke up," added Wes, "You had some pretty nasty injuries, so Tori cleaned them out and bandaged them."

"Thanks," spoke Jake, rubbing his bandaged shoulder, turning to the blonde haired girl.

"You're welcome," replied Tori, "My ninja training included treating injuries."

"So I'm in another dimension," spoke Jake before a look of panic crossed his face, "What about Emma? Where is she? Could she be in different dimension all together?"

"To be honest, we don't have a clue," answered Tori, "But we'll find her."

"Great, we have no idea where Emma," groaned Jake, standing up, "It's not like she's gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us."

Suddenly, in a blaze of pink and gold Emma appeared seven feet in the air, right above Jake. She fell and hit Jake, sending the both sprawling to the floor.

"I was wrong," spoke Jake from below Emma, "She didn't land in front of us. She landed on top of me!"

Jake looked up to see Emma's face only centimetres from his own. Jake's eyes looked into hers. Just for a few seconds the whole world stopped.

Wes cleared his throat, causing the two to break eye contact. Emma rolled off Jake and stood up, bending to help Jake up. As her hands hit his exposed chest, she faltered and blushed. She hadn't noticed before than despite his slim posture, Jake had some well-defined, strong looking muscles.

Wes noticed Emma's blush and subtly nodded at Adam, who nodded back and mouthed, "Tommy and Kim,"

"So where the hell are are we? Who are they?" questioned Emma, "And why are you not wearing your tee?"

"We're in another dimension," answered Jake deadpan.

"Come again?" spoke Emma.

"Vrak's energy weapon was defect," elaborated Jake, "Somehow the energy wave transported us here."

"That makes sense because?" questioned Emma.

"Because of us," spoke Adam, from his position at the computer bank, "I was experimenting with a transdimensional transporter, it doesn't actually work yet, but the energy surge of Vrak's Blaster managed to activate it."

"Transdimensional what?" asked a confused Emma.

"Travel between different realities," explained Jake.

"So can this transdimensional thingy get us home?" questioned Emma seriously.

"Once I get it up and running, yes," answered Adam.

"Small question, why were you building one?" asked Jake.

"To contact other rangers," spoke Wes, "We need help, the Vrak of this world has taken over."

"We are the only Power Rangers left in existence," explained Jen.

"What happened?" questioned Emma.

"Vrak built a time machine, he used it to transport him self through time, killing off as many rangers and villains, who were possible threats, as possible," answered Tori.

"As a result the timeline was full of paradoxes, it tried to correct itself, but it was too much," continued Adam, "It created a world where time doesn't pass, we don't age, but we can still die."

"So why do you look different?" questioned Emma.

"The time wave caused by Vrak kinda reverted us to being twenty. It left the eleven of us the only remaining rangers."

"Not all us remaining had a morpher, there was only six working morphers, the morphing grid had been destroyed, but six continued ," answered Wes.

"Six?" asked Jake, "I only count four."

"Kira and Cam survived the time wave as well as us," spoke Jen, "Two years ago we assaulted Vrak's Palace, we managed to destroy his time machine, but at the cost of Cam and Kira's lives."

"Oh," said Jake seriously, "What about the other five?"

Wes struggled to speak, "Ummm-"

"It was this dimension's versions of the Megaforce Rangers, they didn't have any powers but they fought anyway. Vrak killed them at the same time as Kira and Cam," informed Jen bluntly.

"Oh," uttered Emma solemnly, echoing Jake's earlier comment.

"We managed to save most of the rangers weapons and vehicles," explained Adam, changing the subject, "The Morphin' Grid had a unconnected sub-section where the weapons and vehicles were stored. This is the Bio Field, it wasn't affected by the Morphin' Grid's destruction."

"Wow, this is one hell of a lot to take in," spoke Jake, rubbing his forehead.

"We understand," said Wes, placing his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"We can help," spoke Jake seriously.

"Pardon?" questioned Jen.

"We can help you against Vrak, we can help you destroy him," answered Emma, catching onto Jake's train of thought.

"We can't ask you to do that, you need to return home," protested Tori.

"Like Adam said, in our reality we're dead, obviously we never return home," added Jake.

"You need to keep positive, we'll continue working on a way back home and you two join the team," offered Wes, stretching his hand out, "Just don't die."

"Agreed," said Jake, shaking the Red Ranger's hand.

"Good," spoke Wes, opening up a draw and taking out a wooden box.

He handed to Jen, who approached the two Megaforce Rangers, "You'll be needing morphers."

"Don't worry, we're have our own," dsaid Emma, reaching into her pocket to retrieve her morpher, only to find it missing.

Emma quickly cycled through the rest of her pockets, still not finding her morpher.

"What's wrong?" asked Jake, noticing her panicked expression.

"I can't find my morpher, it mustn't have come with me," explained Emma.

Jake looked up at the others, "I didn't happen to arrive with a morpher, did I?."

"No, you didn't have morpher," spoke Tori, shaking her head.

"For some reason our morphers must have been left behind," reasoned Emma, calming down.

"Then I guess you will you'll be needing these," informed Jen, opening the box to reveal two morphers.

"They were Kira and Cam's morphers," explained Tori.

"Cam used the Green Mystic Morpher and Kira used the Yellow Dino Thunder Morpher," added Adam.

"The Yellow Morpher chooses its ranger, so may not choose either of you," warned Wes.

Emma reached in and picked up the Yellow Morpher, she laid it over her wrist and fastened it. It suddenly pulsed yellow, accepting Emma.

"I guess this one's mine," spoke Jake, taking the Mystic Morpher, flipping it open. As he did the morpher glowed green and lit up Jake's left hand and arm.

"Good, I was afraid something would go wrong," said Wes, relaxing.

"You may notice some differences very soon," informed Adam, "The Dino Gems gave their users civilian powers. Cam powered up the Green Mystic Morpher by draining the remaining power from the Black Gem into the morpher."

Adam sat at his computer and spun on his chair, "The Yellow Gem gives the user the ability of supersonic scream."

"I feel weird," commented Jake, "I feel all tingy."

Jake lowered his arms to his side, shaking them. As he did, his hands began to vanish. This continued up his arms and to the rest of his body, taking his clothes with it.

"Okay, not good," spoke Jake's disembodied voice, sounding panicked.

"It's fine," assured Adam, spinning in his chair, "That's your power, Invisibility."

"Really? You gave the teenage boy the ability to sneak around undetected?" stated Emma, raising her voice slightly.

Suddenly, from Emma's mouth came a yellow sound waves, forcing the others to clamp their hands over their ears.

As the high-pitched sound waves dissipated, Adam removed his hands and spoke, "That would be your powers."

"Super-scream, really?" asked Emma.

"It does come in handy sometimes," said Wes, shaking his head to stop his ears from ringing.

"How do I stop it?" whispered Emma, trying to avoid creating sound waves.

"Just will it," hurried Wes, "We don't want Jen to get trigger happy."

"Oh, very mature Collins," spat Jen.

"You two are married, right?" asked Jake.

"We don't know how it happened either," joked Adam.

Jake looked around, unable to see Emma, "Um, where's Emma?"

"Right here," came Emma's voice, right next to Jake's ear.

Jake screamed and stumbled backwards as he realised Emma had hidden behind him.

"Now that is funny," stated Emma with a smug grin.

"Jake, I seem to be getting a weird reading of you," spoke Adam in a worried tone.

"Go on," instructed Wes, falling into his leadership role.

"It seems your strength is growing at an alarming rate," informed Adam.

"What? Why?" asked Jake, confusion evident in his face.

"Vrak didn't happen to hit with the gun whilst you were morphed, did he?" questioned Adam.

"Yeah, that could be the reason, the neural feedback could have caused it," realised Jake.

"Whoa, lets slow it down here," interrupted Emma, "Please talk English."

"Basically, what Jake meant was, Vrak's energy blast reversed the neural flow between Jake and the Morphin' Grid," explained Adam.

"So the energy feedback from the Morphin' Grid has given me strength," explained the new Green Ranger.

"So your super strong now?" asked Emma.

"No, more like a very strong person, but not super strong," informed Adam.

Jake wandered over to table up against the wall, "So this is the Transdimensional Transporter you are working on?"

"Yeah," answered Adam.

"With an extra set of hands how long would it take to get it up and running?" asked Jake, wiggling his fingers, indicating he meant to help Adam.

Emma looked at Jake confused, she knew that Jake did reasonably well on pop quizzes and other tests, but she had never known him to perform exceptionally. She was suspicious Jake was hiding something.

"If we had all the parts we needed, then around four months," spoke Adam, "If we can't get them then it could be even longer."

"Well," said Jake, rubbing his hands together, "It looks like this is mine and Emma's ride home."

"Good," stated Wes, turning to face Emma and Jake, "But if you want to be part of this team whilst you're here, you two rookies we be needing some training."

**-Megaforce-**


	3. Chapter III

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**  
By  
Heir of Emrys  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Dimensions Apart - Part III**

**"Aftermath"**

**(Command Center, Dimension X, 26th September 2018)**

"Tensou, teleport the rangers to the Command Center," instructed Gosei.

"Ai Ai Ai, it's not possible!" exclaimed Tensou, pushing button on the green console, activating the teleport function, "Jake and Emma can't be dead!"

"The scans showed that their bodies were completely incinerated," stated Gosei.

"But the amount of 'ash' does not tally with the mass of either Emma or Jake!" insisted Tensou.

"There is nothing we can do for them now, we can not tell the rangers about the time circuits as I fear they may use them and affect the timeline," instructed Gosei firmly.

Tensou gave the robotic version of a sigh and replayed the feed of Jake and Emma's supposed deaths slowed down in his built-video screen. As the beam hit Jake, he seemed to condense into ball of energy and disappear, leaving a ask like discharge compound, from the energy beam, and Jake's morpher.

"I knew it!" muttered Tensou.

Suddenly three teleportation trails appeared, followed by Troy, Noah and Gia, the latter with unshed tears in her eyes.

Gia charged forward, "Get them back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Yellow Ranger," spoke Gosei.

"They can't be dead!" denied Gia, close to tears.

"They are, and we have to move on, grieving is for the weak," insisted Gosei, "We have commence with search for new operators for the Black and Pink Morphers."

"Don't just forget about them and move on!  
Emma was my best friend! Now she's gone, and you don't even CARE!" shouted Gia at the top of her voice.

"Gia, you have to understand-" started Gosei.

"Oh, I do understand!" interrupted Gia, "You're pathetic, even if you do want to destroy Warstar, why don't you actually do something!"

Gosei spoke, "Gia, calm yoursel-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Gia, "You fucking bastard! You useless dick! You don't give a fuck about us!"

Gia walked to the Red Console and slammed her morpher down, "Fuck you, Gosei! You you can take this morpher and shove it up you're asshole!"

With that Gia turned around and stormed away towards the doors at the back of Command Center, these doors led to the beach outside.

"Um, you two should learn from that," stuttered Gosei, "Such behaviour will not be tolerated!"

Troy stepped forward, in front of the Red Console, he pulled the Black and Pink Morphers from his jacket and placed them next to the Yellow Morpher.

"I'm afraid you're going to new another new ranger," spoke Troy darkly, looking down, "I quit, I failed as a ranger, and as a leader. I should have got their quicker, I should have given my life, not Jake, not Emma, me!"

Troy followed Gia's lead and left the Command Center whilst Gosei desperately begged him not to go. He eventually stopped and focused on the only remaining ranger, Noah.

"Noah, you must take the responsibilities your former teammates could not take," implored Gosei.

"Don't put the blame on them," said Noah, walking up to the Red Console, "This is all your fault, you're pathetic."

"Noah! You cant quit as a ranger!" warned Gosei.

"But I'm not quitting as a ranger," continued Noah, "But if we have any chance of destroying of Warstar, then you must go!"

The Blue Ranger picked up the four morphers and placed them in his satchel bag. Noah turned to the console and began to type.

"What are you doing, Noah? You can't leave, I won't allow it," commanded Gosei.

"You can't stop me, maybe you shouldn't have recruited a master hacker for the team?" snarled Noah.

"NOAH!" bellowed Gosei.

Noah looked up at the tiki head on the wall and punch a button on the console.

"Fuck you, asshole!" spoke Noah, with a disgusted look on his face.

Noah teleported away in a stream of blue, not realising that he had dropped the Black Morpher.

"NO! The Morphers! We must get them back!" exclaimed Gosei, "Teleport Noah back!"

Tensou zoomed over to the Green Console and accessed the teleportation system.

Tensou spoke, "I'm afraid Noah has installed a virus blocking the teleportation system from locking onto any of the rangers."

"This is a disaster, Noah has stolen all the morphers," boomed Gosei.

Tensou rolled forwards and hit something, he leant down and picked it up.

"Not all the morphers," said Tensou holding out the Black Morpher.

"Good," spoke Gosei, "With the Black Morpher and the prototype we should stand a chance."

**-Megaforce-**

**(Harwood Heights Beach)**

Gia walked away from the Command Center her guilt increasing with every step. She had quit her duties as a Power Ranger, she had abandoned the people she was supposed to protect.

She sat down on the sand and tucked her knees under her chin, staring out at the water. Emma had been her best friend ever since Gia had moved to Harwood from Omaha, Nebraska three years earlier. Ever since her mom had succumbed to cancer and her father had been forced to raise her alone.

She had met Emma on her very first day at Harwood High, the two had become the best friends almost instantly. Emma had filled the hole in her heart that her mom had left, Emma had become a sister to her. But the hole had returned full force and Gia longer for her mother to hold her again, just one more time.

**-:-**

_He pulled the trigger again, sending another ball of flames at Emma, which struck her in the chest, consuming her in fire._

**-:-**

Gia shook her head, trying to remove the terrible memories branded in her mind.

**-:-**

_Jake looked down, "I used to think you were a smart, beautiful and nice person, but now I see I was wrong. You're nothing more than a venomous bitch!"_

**-:-**

Gia put her head in her hands and began to sob. Neither Jake nor Emma would ever know why she had humiliated Jake. She knew that Emma had a massive crush on Jake, she also knew Jake had a massive crush on her.

She had been trying to end Jake's crush on her, she hoped if she turned him down and humiliated him he would no longer had a crush on her. She had hoped that she could have managed to Jake and Emma together.

But now they were dead.

"Gia?" came Troy's voice from behind her.

"Hey Troy," muttered Gia, sniffling.

Troy walked forward and sat down next to Gia. He placed his arms around her and pulled her in close.

Unknown to the other three rangers Troy and Gia had been in a relationship since just after Troy arrived. They also didn't know that Troy and Gia were childhood friends but when they were twelve Troy and his parents moved after to New York City.

When Troy arrived in Harwood Gia's whole world was shaken up. The crush on Troy she had harboured for the last five was reopened with full force. She had soon found out Troy felt the same way and they decided to try a relationship, but had not told anyone.

"Everything's going to be okay," assured Troy, rocking his girlfriend.

He bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead, "I promise."

**-Megaforce-**


	4. Chapter IV

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Dimensions Apart - Part IV**

** "A Whole New World"**

**(Jake's Room, Command Base, Unknown Time, Dimension Y)**

Jake sat up and stretched, after Wes had announced that he and Emma needed training Tori had said to Wes that they should turn in for night and start training the following morning.

Adam had taken him to an unoccupied room and given him some spare training clothes. Tori had done the same for Emma and the two former Megaforce Rangers retired to bed.

Jake swung his pyjama clad legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He rubbed his bare chest and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Emma's Room, Command Base)**

Emma yawned as she tied her laces, she had been up for the last half hour, at 6:30, she was always an early riser. She reasoned that if Jake was anything like other teenage boys he would not be awake until at least ten o'clock.

Emma stood up and stretched, walking over to the door. She took a black and white bracelet off the dresser by the door and put in on, hiding with the long sleeve of her black hoodie.

She opened the door and stepped out into the deserted corridor, closing the door behind herself. She walked along one door and knocked.

To her surprise Jake's voice echoed back, telling her to enter. Emma opened the door and stepped inside.

Jake stood in the middle of the room, dressed in a tight long-sleeved black tee, dark green jogging bottoms and white trainers.

The Green Ranger leapt up and performed a spin kick, landing back on the ground. He followed it up with a side snap kick. Jake sighed and halted his attack on his imaginary enemy.

"I didn't think you would be up so early," commented Emma, sitting on the bed.

Jake sat down next to Emma, who was surprised to see he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I've been up a couple of hours, I don't really sleep much," spoke Jake, before continuing in a whisper, "Nightmares."

"What about?" asked Emma, placing a hand around the Green Ranger's shoulders.

"The car crash, but the saviour doesn't come," said Jake darkly, looking down, "I drown."

"I'm scared we're never gonna make it back home," stuttered Jake, "I'm scared I'm never gonna see Ernie or Noah again."

"It's gonna be fine," assured Emma, squeezing Jake's shoulder comfortingly.

Jake looked up at her hand and saw the black and white bracelet peeking out from under her sleeve.

"You kept it, huh?" spoke Jake.

Emma blushed, the bracelet had been part on a bonding activity at the beginning of their freshmen year. They had been partnered together to create a bracelet for each other. Jake had made her a bracelet and Emma had kept it ever since. That had been when her crush on Jake had first started.

"Yeah," answered Emma.

Jake chuckled and rolled his sleeve back, revealing the red, green and pink bracelet Emma had made for him three years ago.

Emma smiled, "I can't believe you kept it!"

Jake shrugged and blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly the door and Wes's head appeared.

"Hey, just to let you know, it's breakfast time!" exclaimed Wes with a grin.

"Thanks Wes," spoke Emma, smiling at Wes's enthusiasm.

Wes grin increased as he saw Emma, "I hope you have been in here all night."

Wes dodged out of the room and shut the door seconds before a pillow hit it, thrown by Emma.

"WES!" half-shouted Jake, blushing deeply.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Command Base Armoury, Two Hours Later)**

"Welcome to Weapons Training 101," announced Wes, holding up a hand blaster, "This weapon here the Quantum Defender, it belonged to the Quantum Ranger."

Wes stood in front of Jake and Emma with Jen stood close by. The Pink Ranger sighed and walked over to Wes, lightly punching him on the arm.

"Sorry about that, the Quantum Defender is Wes's pride and joy, it belonged to Eric Myers," spoke Jen, before turning to a massive rack of weapons behind her.

At these words Wes face dropped, reminded of Eric's death at Vrak's hand, just before the time wave wiped him and the other rangers out of existence.

"You will be getting one blaster and one melee weapon, so choose carefully, understood?" informed Jen.

Emma and Jake nodded and Jen continued, "We would like to test to you out on our holo-training simulator, just to get a rough idea to where you're at."

"Cool," breathed Jake with a smile.

"I'll show you how it's done," stated Wes, cocking the Defender and flicking his wrist revealing one of the swords the Ninja Storm Rangers used.

"We will also give you a communicator which can summon you weapons from the Bio-Field with a flick of your wrist," explained Jen, "we each have two weapons, I have Saba, the original White Ranger's Sword and an SPD Wrist Blaster. Adam has a Zeo Pistol and the Power Axe and finally Tori has Blade Blaster and the Power Sword."

The two new recruits nodded and acknowledged Jen as Wes entered the Holo-Deck through a metal door, which shut behind him.

Jen stepped over to a control panel and pressed a switch. A display on the wall lit up, showing different camera angles of Wes in the Holo-Deck.

"When I activate the program Wes will face holograms one after another until he is hit," explained Jen, "The simulation stops when you are hit or reach sixty, the current record is mine, at thirty-six."

"Sounds cool!" cheered Jake.

Jen called out to Wes and activated the simulation. Using both his weapons Wes fought the holograms one after another. As he used the Ninja Sword to cut down thirty-three, thirty-four snuck up behind him, blasting him in the shoulder.

Wes stopped and sighed as the holograms faded away, "I was so close, only four beating your score."

"Trust me, Wes," replied Jen confidently, as her husband entered back into the armoury, "No one's is ever gonna beat my score."

"Ah, let's just see if these two new recruits can beat it," countered Wes, "Jake, you're up first."

Jake stepped forward and immediately gravitated to the Megaforce Section. He reached his hand out and took hold of his Megaforce Blaster, complete with Zord Header.

Suddenly a blue bowgun next to the black one caught his eye. He replaced the Black Megaforce Blaster and pulled out the Shark Bowgun.

"That's the Shark Bowgun, it belonged to the Megaforce Blue Ranger," informed Jen.

Jake felt the weight in his hand and smiled, choosing it. His eyes roamed over the Snake Axe but he decided that required two hands, meaning he couldn't use his bowgun at the same time.

He looked up at a sword with an odd shaped handle, either a dog or a wolf head. Jake reached up and pulled it out. He held it out in his hand and felt the weight.

"That's the Shadow Sabre, it belonged to the SPD Earth Commander," spoke Wes.

Jake smiled, "I'll take it."

"Good, let's go," commanded Jen.

Jake grinned and entered the Holo-Deck, bracing himself for the holograms.

"Start!" called out Jen, pressing the activation button.

The holograms started to appear all around Jake. The Green Ranger nailed the first two with his bowgun before they could attack. He swung around and scythed the next five down with the Shadow Sabre.

"What was that about your unbeatable score?" teased Wes, making Jen scowl slightly.

Emma stood close by shocked by what she saw. She had never seen Jake fight with such ferocity whilst in battle.

Jake continued to mow down the holograms until one unleashed a large blast at him. Jake blocked it with his Sabre but was forced to his knee.

Jake looked up at the hologram, which seemed to be taunting him. It reminded him of all the times he had felt powerless. In Jake's mind the hologram morphed into Gia, then Troy, Vrak and, finally, the man who had killed his parents.

"Whatcha say, once a pathetic loser, always a pathetic loser!" jeered the hologram, "It's your fault your parents are dead!"

Jake faulted, his bowgun dropping out his hand. He looked up again and saw a worried Emma thought the glass partition. He couldn't understand it, a day ago he had been completing smitten with Gia and Emma was her best friend, but now the tables had been irrevocable reversed.

Jake looked back at the hologram, "I'm not afraid of you anymore!"

"Ha, don't make me laugh," replied the simulation, "I am the manifestation of all your fears."

Jake shakily rose to his feet, "Correction, you were the manifestation of my fears!"

The Green Ranger raised his Sabre high and slashed downwards, cutting through the hologram, disintegrating it.

With the program resumed the holograms once more began to rush at Jake, who used his sabre to cut them down one after another. On the wall the counter zoomed past thirty-six, making Jen gasp.

Jake continued until the holograms ceased to appear to replace the fallen. Jake relaxed and picked up his discarded bowgun. He walked over to the door and re-entered the armoury.

"Very impressive, sixty, that's the maximum," praised Wes, choosing not to mention Jake's near fail.

"Thanks," spoke Jake shakily, before changing the subject, "So, who built all this stuff?"

"Government, it's called Project Hexagon," answered Jen, "It was meant to have an active team of rangers but it was scrapped. The morphers they build eventually ended up with SPD."

"So Emma, you're up next," spoke Wes, returning them to subject in hand.

Emma stepped forward and quickly chose the Power Daggers, she strapped them around her waist with the belt they were holstered in. She then browsed the rows of weapons, pick up blasters and returning them, examining them as she did.

"What about this one?" asked Emma as she pulled a large blaster rifle down, testing it in her hands.

"That's a SPD Delta Enforcer, used by the SPD Rangers in S.W.A.T. Mode," explained Jen.

Emma cocked the Enforcer and grinned, "It'll do."

"Right then, head on in," invited Wes, opening up the door for her.

Emma strode in, her head held high. She stopped in the centre and raised the Enforcer.

"Lets go!" called out Wes, activating the Holo-Deck.

The holograms and Emma began to fire blindly, spinning in circles. The repetitive blast annihilated the simulations, many shots missing and striking the walls.

As the counter on the wall struck forty a simulation managed to get a shot in, just missing Emma's hand, the heat causing her to drop the Enforcer.

Emma swore and drew the Power Daggers. She leapt forwards cutting down the simulations, until the fifty-sixth hit her with a blast.

Emma grinned, re-holstered the Daggers and picking up the Enforcer. She pushed open the door and entered the armoury.

Emma's grin widened, "Now that's how you do it!"

**-Megaforce-**

**(Ranger Base Uniform Storage, Thirty Minutes Later)**

"Right, lets get the two of you kitted out," stated Tori, gesturing to the rows of uniforms behind her.

After they had received their weapons, Jake and Emma had lunch with Adam and Tori. They had promised to kit them out with uniforms like the others and Adam had promised to take them to choose a vehicle from the garage the day after.

Adam reached onto the shelf and pulled out two pairs of black jeans and a stack of green tees. He held them out to Jake, who took them. Finally Tori added a pair of boots to the pile.

"Now, these should fit, I'm never wrong," spoke Adam, "But you'd better try them on, just in case. There's a row of changing rooms you can use back there."

Jake nodded and set off in the direction Adam was pointing. Once he had disappeared the Blue Ranger turned to her Yellow counterpart.

"For now I'll kit you out with the same as Jake but I'll get some more sensitive items to you later," explained Tori, in a hushed tone, so Adam couldn't hear her..

Emma nodded and Tori gave her a similar pile of clothes, only with more yellow, and the same instructions as Adam had given Jake.

Emma followed Tori's instructions and entered the changing room area. Only seconds after Emma entered her booth, Jake exited his, walking back into the main room.

"Okay, next is the jacket," informed Adam, pulling a black leather jacket with a green three on the right side of the chest.

Jake took it and rubbed his hand along it, feeling it.

"Is that real leather?" asked Emma as exited the changing room, crumpling her face in disgust.

"It's synthesised, part of the failed ranger project, fire-retardant and akin to Kevlar," assured Tori, handing Emma a jacket with a yellow four on it.

"What's with the numbers?" questioned Jake.

"They relate to your command position," informed the Black Ranger, "One and Six are the co-commanders, Two and Five are joint second-in-command and Three and Four are both third-in-command."

"Or in other words, bottom of the pile," joked Jake with a grin.

"Basically," Tori smiled slightly, "You know, you two are a lot like your counterparts from this dimension."

"Yep, Jake's a bit more serious, but other than that you're identical," commented Adam.

Tori opened up a box off the shelf and pulled out two similar objects.

"These are communicators, they both belonged to Tommy Oliver," explained Adam.

"This was his original communicator," explained Tori as she handed the device in question.

Emma took and examined it, it had a solid, thick green stripe down the strap.

Tori moved over to Jake and handed him a similar communicator with a red, green, white and black stripe on it, "This was his second communicator he received after he became the White Ranger."

The two strapped them on their wrists and summoned their melee weapons and then their blasters.

"Ah, that reminds me," spoke Adam grabbing a two items from the shelves.

Adam handed Jake a sheath and a belt, "The sheath for your sabre clips onto your jacket and belt is for the Shark Bowgun."

Jake installed the two items, one on his back, the other around his waist.

"Emma, you're okay," said Tori, "The Power Daggers come with a belt, you have it on you, and the Delta Enforcer unfortunately is too large for a strap."

Emma nodded and looked over at Jake who had put the jacket on and holstered his weapons.

The Green Ranger stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked every bit of the memetic badass he'd always wanted to be.

"Holling! Are you stand there ogling yourself all day or come with us, we're leaving," called Emma.

Jake looked around to see the other three stood by the doorway, ready to go.

"So when do we get the cool cars?" asked Jake, rubbing his hand together eagerly, catching up to the others.

"Okay, you'll both get a car, or a bike, tomorrow," informed Adam, he and Tori leading Emma and Jake along, "I take it you can both drive?"

"Yeah," answered Jake for both of them, "We had to take Driver's Ed last year."

"Good, all the cars have a small nuclear fusion device in them, so they run on hydrogen and oxygen," continued Adam, as the four exited the uniform fitting area.

**-Megaforce-**


	5. Chapter V

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**I will occasionally suggest a song to listen to whilst reading a chapter, and this chapter is one. As the title suggests the song for the chapter is Together in Electric Dreams by Giorgio Moroder and Phil Oakey.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**Dimensions Apart - Part V**

**"Electric Dreams"**

**(Holo-Deck, Ranger Base, Dimension Y)**

Over the last five days since Emma and Jake had been given their weapons they had been receiving training. Wes was training them with their respective sword and daggers, Adam had been teaching them hand-to-hand combat, something both Emma and Jake were talented in.

On the other hand Jen had been instructing them on their blaster weapons, something Emma was poor at, but Jake was very talented at, better than Jen. Tori had been teaching them the way of ninja. Both Jake and Emma were natural Thunder Ninjas, a technique Tori had learned off Hunter Bradley after the Ninja Storm Rangers helped the Dino Rangers in 2004.

As they had found out Jake belonged to the Crimson Thunder disciple, and was a natural, whereas Emma was of the Navy Thunder disciple and struggled to master the technique.

The two had also taken great interest in the cars, Jake chose a black 1969 Dodge Charger and Emma picked a green 2013 Corvette ZR1.

"Alright, what training do you have for us today?" asked Jake with grin.

Jen held up a standard hand blaster, loading the energy pack, "Today is going to be a bit different."

"How so?" questioned Emma.

"Jake is going to be teaching you," replied Jen, fired a few shots of on the wall to test the blaster was functioning.

Jake looked at Jen and stuttered, "How? What? _How_?"

"Yep," spoke Jen simply, tossing the blaster to Jake, who caught it easily.

Jake began to speak, "But-"

"No buts, it's part of training, either Tori or me will come and get you when it's time for lunch," interrupted Jen firmly.

Jake nodded glumly and Jen quickly left, leaving Jake to teach Emma.

"So, err, um," stuttered Jake, struggling to find words.

Emma giggled, "How about you show me how to shoot?"

"Ah, yes, sounds like a good idea," answered Jake, relieved.

Jake pulled a sliding monitor out of the wall and activated a program.

Suddenly a firing range appeared on the far wall of the Holo-Deck.

"I swear this place gets cooler and cooler every time!" cheered Jake.

Emma took the blaster of Jake walked up the firing range.

"If I don't stop you, you'll be playing with the Holo-Deck all day," moaned Emma and turned around to look at Jake, only to see empty air.

Emma spun around, unable to see the Green Ranger.

"Looking for someone," spoke a voice from beside Emma, making her jump.

She turned in the direction of the voice, only to see Jake fading back into view.

"Jake!" exclaimed Emma, as the Green Ranger burst in laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" continued Emma, punching Jake on the arm, hard.

Jake stopped laughing, "Ow, that hurt!"

"Good!" stated Emma, only half-joking.

"Aww, you love me really," teased Jake, making Emma blush slightly.

"Let's just get on with this," snapped Emma.

"Jeez, calm down," spoke Jake, "It was only a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny," said Emma, raising the blaster and firing at the target, missing it.

"Ah there's the problem, you're holding the blaster all wrong," spoke Jake, reaching from behind Emma and shifting her grip on the weapon.

Emma fired again and hit the edge of the target.

"Your stance is all wrong," reasoned Jake, using his own body to alter Emma's stance, "Try it now!"

Emma aimed and fired the blaster, her closeness to Jake causing her twitch and completely miss the target.

"That should have been a bullseye, try it again," spoke Jake obliviously.

Emma corrected her stance and fired once more, hitting the target right on the bullseye.

Emma smiled and cheered, hugging Jake.

"Okay, since it's a while until lunch how about a good spar," suggested Emma.

Jake shrugged, "Sure!"

"Okay," said Emma placing the blaster down and getting ready to spar.

Jake walked over to the panel and deactivated the firing range.

"We totally need some music," spoke Emma.

"Agreed," said Jake, selecting a song from the Holo-Deck System.

He walked away to face Emma as the opening chords began to play.

"Together in Electric Dreams?" questioned Emma.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Yeah, it's my favourite song."

Emma smiled, "That's good, it's one of mine too."

"Awesome!" spoke Jake with a grin. Suddenly a foot came flying towards Jake's face, making him duck to avoid it.

"Not cool," exclaimed Jake, standing up straight.

"What was it Tori said, 'A ninja must always be aware of their surrounds," quoted Emma with a grin.

"Well if you want to play it that way," spoke Jake, jumping up and executing a flying crescent kick.

Emma block and countered with a kick of her own, forcing Jake back to ground, who rolled on ground and resumed his attack.

Outside the Holo-Deck Wes and Adam were peeking around the door.

"I win," stated Wes with a smug smile.

"That haven't kissed yet," defended Adam.

"They will," spoke Wes confidently.

Adam sighed, "Fine."

The Black Ranger handed two twenties to Wes, who gave a wide grin.

Suddenly Jen appeared and grabbed the twenties from Wes, "That'll cover setting them up together."

"Really? You paid your wife to set them up on a training session," deadpanned Adam.

Wes shrugged, Jen sighed and grabbed Wes and Adam's ears.

"No! Don't do it!" pleaded Wes, all for nothing as Jen pulled him and Adam away by their ears, kicking and screaming.

Back inside the Holo-Deck Jake paused, "Did you hear anything?"

"No," grunted Emma as she sent a flying kick at Jake.

Jake ducked and swiped her feet from underneath her, only for Emma to grab his top and pull him down with her. Just before they hit the floor Emma twisted, causing Jake to hit the floor first.

Jake launched up, flipping them, "Trapped."

"In your dreams," replied Emma, flipping them again.

"Are we just keep doing this?" questioned Jake.

"Unless you can't take it," answered Emma, "You can always forfeit."

"Not even in your dreams," returned Jake.

Emma leaned down as Jake leaned up, they eyes locked. Seconds before their lips met Tori entered the door.

"Lunch's ready, it's nutritious, but it tastes like cra-" Tori froze, seeing the compromising the two were in, "Am I interrupting something? Team bonding perhaps?"

Jake and Emma blushed deeply, the latter rolling off Jake and standing up, closely followed by Jake.

"We were jus-" stuttered Jake.

"Just sparring!" exclaimed Emma, "Sparring, that's all!"

Tori grinned, "Whatever you say!"

**-Megaforce-**

**(Jake's Room, Ranger Base)**

Many hours had pasted since Emma and his near kiss whilst sparing, but Jake still couldn't get her out of his head. The way she talked, walked, laughed, everything about her was imprinted in his mind.

Jake tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He sighed and sat up, pulling the covers off. Jake stood up and stretched, slipping a pair of flip-flops on.

He exited his room and headed towards the Command Deck, hoping that Adam would still be up, working on a project. The Green Ranger entered the Command Deck to see a silhouette sat at the monitors.

"Hello?" called out the person at the monitor.

"Emma?" questioned Jake, recognising her angelic voice.

"Jake?" replied Emma, "I thought you were Wes for a second."

"Nope, definitely Jake," spoke the Green Ranger, sitting down next to Emma, "So what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?" replied Emma.

"If nothing was wrong you wouldn't be sat up, looking at a monitor," said Jake.

"I could ask you the same question," defended Emma.

"I asked first," stated Jake simply.

"Fine, I'm scared," admitted Emma, "I'm scared we're never gonna get home and I'm never gonna get see Gia or my mom again."

"Me too, but I promise I am going to do everything in my power to get us home," spoke Jake seriously, before giving a small smile, "At least you've got me."

Emma smiled and giggled lightly, images of earlier when Jake was teach her how to fire and when they almost kissed.

Jake stared at Emma, the way her skin shone in the light of the monitor and her soft smile stunning him.

Suddenly, almost without either of them noticing their lips moved closer and closer together, finally meeting.

After a few seconds Jake broke the kiss, "I am so sorry!"

"Don't be," whispered Emma, before pulling Jake in for another kiss.

**-Megaforce-**


	6. Chapter VI

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Rebirth - Part I**

**"The Phoenix Soars Once More"**

**(Johnson Residence, Harwood City, 6th October 2018, Dimension X)**

KNOCK KNOCK!

Noah's head jerked up from his project. He sighed and stood up. He yawned and stretched, having pulled his fourth all-nighter in a week.

"Dammit Jake," cursed Noah groggily, "Did you forget your key aga-"

Noah stopped, the pain of Jake's death fresh in his mind once more. He still found himself thinking how Jake's soccer practice was going or when was he coming over, even if it was now an over a week since the death of his best friend.

Noah trudged out his bedroom-come-lab and down the corridor. He came to the front door and opened the door.

Outside stood Gia, or at least the person did at first glance. The cheery smile, lack of the trademark leather jacket and flowing brown hair told Noah differently.

"Rosa?" asked Noah, surprised. It was her twin, Rosa, he was used to Gia coming around, even before becoming rangers. The two were regularly science partners whilst Emma and Jake would partner together.

Rosa smiled, "Hey Blue Ranger!"

Noah's eyes bugged out and he dragged Rosa inside, looking out the door to check no one had overheard.

"Whoa, calm it down there Sharkboy!" teased Rosa.

Satisfied, Noah closed the door and led Rosa into the living room.

"How the hell do you know that?" questioned Noah, not pleased.

Rosa sat down on a couch, "I may have overheard Gia and her boyfriend talking about you guys."

Noah screwed his face up, confused, "Boyfrie- NO!"

"Yep!" spoke Rosa cheerily.

"Troy?" asked Noah disbelievingly, "Really?"

Rosa nodded, "They said you were smart, but that doesn't do you justice. I only found out 'cause I caught them smoochin'!"

"It's because, not 'cause," corrected Noah.

Rosa stuck her tongue, causing Noah to roll his eyes and whisper "Immature!"

"Why are you here?" asked Noah, exasperated.

"You're the only ranger, only blue has been at battles recently," spoke Rosa quickly, "Soo, I thinking I could help you and become a ranger!"

"Really?" asked Noah, deadpan, "You think you have to do is ask?"

Rosa bit her lip, "Umm.."

"The answer you are looking for is no, our former mentor had to consider all sorts of factors in picking us, age, fitness, IQ, genetic defects, the list goes on," ranted Noah.

"Fine!" huffed Rosa.

Noah sighed, "If you're willing to help I'm sure you can be of some assistance."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Rosa, jumping forward and hugging Noah tightly.

"So long as you stop hugging me," added Noah, making Rosa to let go and sit back down.

"Good!" stated Noah, "Now follow me."

Rosa stood up and followed after Noah as he made the short walk to his bedroom. Noah opened the door and entered, leaving it open for Rosa.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, Sharkboy," spoke Rosa, winking cheekily.

Noah turned and looked at the Moran Twin, clearly unamused.

"Tough crowd!" muttered Rosa, slumping down on Noah's bed.

Noah looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind and sat down at his desk. He turned to his computer and opened a file.

"Oooh, what's that?" asked Rosa excitedly.

"Statistics for the ranger candidates Gosei considered," informed Noah, scrolling down the list.

"Gosei?" questioned Rosa with a bemused look on her face, "Weird name."

"Our former mentor," explained Noah, "We had a protest to some of his methods, it a long story."

"I got time," spoke Rosa, leaning back.

Noah sighed and stopped scrolling, "After Jake and Emma..."

"...died, Gosei sounded almost like he was blaming them for trying to take on Vrak alone, instead of letting innocents die."

"Oh, I'm sorry," spoke Rosa.

"It's fine," replied Noah, wiping his eyes and returning to his computer.

"Can I ask one last question?" spoke Rosa tentatively.

"You just did," said Noah, focused on his task, "But go on anyway."

"How did you get these statistics from 'Gosei' if you're at odds with each other?" asked Rosa.

"I implanted a virus in their computer systems, giving me direct access to their data stores and blocking them from locking onto me and the other two's bio-signals or any belong to our families," explained Noah.

"Like me," figured Rosa, making Noah nod, "So where are your parents? I didn't see a car on the drive."

"I don't know where they are," answered Noah, coldly.

"Huh?" uttered Rosa, confused.

"I never knew my parents," continued Noah, "I was abandoned by my parents, I now live here with my adoptive father, TJ Johnson, but he's off on a important work trip."

"TJ Johnson, as in the Blue Astro Ranger!" exclaimed Rosa.

"And Red Turbo Ranger, everyone always forgets that," muttered Noah.

"That is so totally awesome, but why are you Noah 'Carver'?" questioned Rosa.

"Noah Carver was on the note that was left with me," spoke Noah grumpily, "Aha! Found it!"

"You've got my statistics?" asked Rosa happily.

"Yeah," answered Noah, reading away, "This all looks good, you were considered for the Pink Morpher and were the back-up ranger, should anything happen."

"So I can be a ranger?" questioned Rosa, bobbing up and down.

"Yes, so long as you don't treat this like a game, Jake and Emma have already died, I don't wanted another name adding to that list," said Noah, taking the Pink Morpher out of a draw and handing it to Rosa.

"Oooh, shiny!" exclaimed Rosa.

"This isn't a game!" warned Noah.

"Jeez, keep your hair on," spoke Rosa, before adding, "Nice slippers by the way."

Noah looked down and blushed when he realised he was still wearing his night clothes.

"Um, forgot about that," muttered Noah.

"Aw, you're blushing, how cute," said Rosa in a sing song voice, making the Blue Ranger blush even deeper.

Noah wrenched his bodily functions back under control and spoke, "Moving on to other things, I'm going to go change."

Noah stood up and walked over to his wardrobe, only to find it empty.

"I should have done the washing," sighed Noah, shutting the wardrobe doors.

On the bed Rosa was stifling giggles, causing Noah to glare at her. The new Pink Ranger stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Because that's real mature," spoke Noah with an exasperated look on his face, "Fine I'm going to have to borrow some of TJ's clothes."

"Okay!" exclaimed Rosa, as Noah walked over the door.

The Blue Ranger turned back to face Rosa, "Whilst I'm gone don't touch anything, don't move."

"Fine!" said Rosa defensively.

"Good!" spoke Noah, leaving the room and closing the door behind himself.

Rosa looked around until her eyes landed on what looked like a digital calendar on Noah's desk. Rosa listened out for Noah, not hearing him she hopped of the bed and picked up the weird device.

She pressed a button and the date advanced by exactly a day. Rosa carefully placed the device back on the resolving not to touch anything else. As she put it down the device glowed crimson and navy for a few seconds before fading.

She turned her attention to the computer, not seeing the device glow crimson and navy.

**-Megaforce-**

**(TJ's Bedroom)**

Noah stared at his reflection, gone was Noah's jacket, chinos, polo shirt and loafers. In their place was a skin-tight red tee (showing off some rather impressive abs), black jeans and red converse. He had even swapped his glasses out for a pair of contacts, so far wearing glasses whilst fighting had been nothing but a pain in the ass.

Due to the fact that TJ had left on a top secret mission the day after Jake and Emma had been killed meant he had taken almost all his clothes, leaving Noah with choices he wouldn't usually choose.

To complete his outfit Noah fit an oblong silver device to his wrist and pulled his long sleeve over the top of it to cover it from sight. It was the Red Turbo Morpher, one of the two Turbo Morphers to have been restored after the destruction of the Power Chamber in 1997, after which the Turbo Rangers, bar Justin, ventured into space.

TJ had given him the morpher when Noah entered Freshman Year, TJ using the Blue Astro Morpher, should he ever require it. In recent years rogue aliens had begun targeting the children of rangers, TJ's attempt to prevent this happening to Noah was to give him the morpher, as well some basic martial arts training.

Noah reached up to fix his glasses only to remember he wasn't wearing them anymore. He let his arm fall to his side and sighed. He knew he had to go downstairs and face Rosa, the girl he hated for her airheaded nature, yet was attracted to for her straightforward manner and caring nature.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Noah's Bedroom)**

Rosa was sat at the computer, flicking through different programs until she came across one of interest.

It depicted a card like the ones used by the Rangers for morphing. Instead of one helmet on it, it had the helmets of the Red and Blue Rangers on it. Below it was 'UNFINISHED' in large letters.

Rosa quickly figured what this meant, Noah was trying was creating a card for morphing into the Red and Blue Rangers at the same time.

Suddenly Rosa heard Noah coming back down the stairs and she rapidly restored the computer screen to normal and hopped back on the bed.

Noah re-entered the room, his change in appearance shocking the Pink Ranger.

"Wow, you look different!" breathed Rosa.

Noah blushed, "It's all TJ had."

"What about the contacts?" questioned Rosa.

Noah rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, "I fancied a change."

Rosa was about to speak when Noah's computer beeped loudly. Noah started and sat down at the screen.

"We have General Vrak, one who killed Jake and Emma, downtown," explained Noah, flicking through security camera feeds.

"Why is it always downtown?" mused Rosa.

"Okay, do remember this isn't a game," implored Noah.

"Aye Aye Captain!" joked Rosa, saluting.

Noah rolled his eyes and stood up, Rosa close behind.

"Ready?" asked Noah.

"Ready!" called Rosa back.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

**-Megaforce-**


	7. Chapter VII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**  
By  
Heir of Emrys  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Rebirth - Part II**

**"Shift Into High Gear"**

**(Downtown Harwood, Dimension X)**

"RUN! You pathetic humans!" exclaimed Vrak, firing of blasts with his hand.

In front of Vrak was a small child, crying as he had been separated from his parents.

"Pathetic Earthling," spat Vrak, getting ready to blast the young boy.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice.

Vrak looked up to see a barrage of laser attacks coming straight for him.

The monster staggered back, taking slight damage, "Who was that?"

"Who do you think?" spoke Noah sarcastically as he walked into view, Shark Bowgun in hand.

Noah stood in front of the child, giving him time run off to his waiting mother.

"Ah, Blue Ranger, all alone," said Vrak gleefully, blasting Noah off guard and sending him flying. He flipped in midair and landed on top of a car.

"Do you like my new hand?" asked Vrak, raising a robotic replacement for his hand, "I built it for myself after that Pink Ranger of yours cut it off. It even comes with a power upgrade."

"No matter how many tricks you have up your sleeve, we will defeat you!" called Noah.

"_We?_" spoke Vrak smugly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the only ranger left."

Vrak raised his hand to blast Noah again, but was stopped in his tracks when a stream of laser fire hit him in the side, causing him to stumble.

The smoke cleared and the Pink Ranger came into view.

"Consider yourself corrected!" called Rosa.

Vrak clutched his shoulder and shouted, "Pink Ranger! I killed you! It can't be possible!"

"You kill one ranger and another will take its place!" announced Rosa triumphantly.

"I guess I'll have to shift this up a gear," snarled Vrak, blasting both Rosa and Noah, causing the former to de-morph.

Noah flipped backwards off the car as it exploded, firing his Bowgun at Vrak. The monster blocked them with his robotic hand and blasted back at Noah.

Noah landed on the ground, only to be blindsided by Vrak's blast. He took to the air once more and landed back down hard, de-morphing on impact.

Vrak laughed, "The poor, pathetic Blue Ranger, you are weak! The Blue Ranger, forgotten by history. Your destiny is too be nothing more than body in a suit, there only for numbers. IT IS YOUR DESTINY TO FAIL!"

Noah groaned and rolled over, hopelessness setting in, if it was any of the others they would have put up a good fight, but him, the pathetic Blue Ranger, had spectacularly fucked up.

Rosa clambered to her feet, "Don't listen to him, you're not weak, you're not forgotten, you're not just here to make up numbers, you're Noah Carver, the kindest, smartest guy I know! I believe in you!"

Noah rose to his feet, he wasn't useless, he could take Vrak. He was going to show him why you don't mess with a blue ranger.

Vrak raised him hand again and aimed it at Rosa, "Silly bitch!"

He released a blot which send Rosa, whilst unmorphed, backwards into a wall. She rolled over, relatively uninjured.

Noah glared at Vrak angrily, "Now you're really pissed me off!"

"Aw, what you gonna do? Morph into the pathetic _Blue_ Ranger?" countered Vrak gleefully.

Noah looked down at his wrist, the blast from Vrak had torn his sleeve open. Noah spoke again, "No, I'm gonna show you a true blue can still kick ass, regardless of colour!"

"What?" questioned a perplexed Vrak.

Noah raised his right wrist and pulled the tattered sleeve. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the key.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

Noah slipped the key in the slot and turned it. He leaped up and performed a backflip onto a nearby car, the suit materialising around him. The Red Turbo Ranger stood up straight as the helmet formed around his head.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done Vrak!" announced Noah.

"I doubt that!" called Vrak, sounding somewhat uncertain.

"We'll just have to see!" exclaimed Noah, "Lightning Blade!"

The Red Ranger leapt down off the car and at Vrak, slashing as he did. Vrak stumbled back, his shoulder smoking.

Vrak growled and charged at Noah, who rolled to the side and slashed Vrak's unprotected side. Vrak collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain.

"How does it feel to be powerless?" taunted Noah, standing above Vrak.

"You haven't won!" spoke Vrak, launching up at Noah, who blocked him with his Lightning Blade.

"You wanna bet?" asked Noah, before raising his Blade, "LIGHTNING BLADE, FULL POWER!"

The Blade glowed bright red and Noah brought it arching down at Vrak. The blade struck the monster's chest and forcing him back.

"That was for Emma!" announced Noah, "And this is for Jake!"

Noah charged the Lightning Blade up again and slashed at Vrak's arm. With a crunch Vrak's new robotic hand fell to the ground, the monster's wound reopened and bleeding profusely.

"Argh, this isn't over! We will fight again!" warned Vrak, clutching his stump.

"I look forward it!" replied Noah, demorphing, "Just remember, we make are own destiny."

Without another word Vrak disappeared into a beam of light and shot up into the sky. Noah bent down and picked up Vrak's abandoned robotic appendage.

"That was awesome!" cried Rosa as she jogged over from the rubble of what was a fountain.

Noah smiled and began to walk off, "Thanks, but we need to get this hand back to the lab and analyse it."

"Lab? It's your bedroom!" spoke Rosa, skipping after Noah.

Noah chuckled, "You haven't seen the basement."

"I'm not sure if I should be impressed or creeped out," teased Rosa, "I'm hoping for the impressed, I don't want to go anywhere near creeped out!"

**-Megaforce-**

**(Twenty Miles Outside Harwood, Dimension X)**

"Sir, I have a reading," called out a technician, "It looks like Black and Pink."

The Leader stepped forward, "Put it up on the screen."

On the main screen a energy reading appeared, showing two spikes, one pink with green, yellow and blue mixed in. The second was black with green and red mixed in.

The Leader turned to the blonde-haired man next to him, "What do you think?"

"From the looks of these readings they're in Dimension Y," spoke the blonde man, "And they seem to be building a machine to return them home. It's causing energy trails."

"How long before they're home?" asked a third, indian-sounding voice.

"It depends on the time stamp they set, we can't be certain when," answered the blonde man.

The Leader sighed, "I know it's risky, but we have to reactivate the Project Knight."

**-Megaforce-**


	8. Chapter VIII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**In recent chapters in has pointed out by readers I haven't really explained the changes in which morpher a character has, e.g. Wes having the Red SPD Morpher instead of the Red Time Force Morpher. This is due to the fact I had a chapter which would explain it. This is that chapter; hopefully it will answer as many of your questions as possible. NOTE - As of 19/10/13 I have edited Chapter IV to change Jake's Vulcan Cannon to the Shark Bowgun.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**Tempus Fugit - Part I**

**"Ranger War"**

**(Harwood City, Dimension Y, Two Years Earlier)**

Wes ducked and brought his Chrono Sabre up to block the sword arcing towards his head. The Red Time Force pushed up, causing his opponent to stumble backwards.

Suddenly laser blasts stuck the monster and forced him to his knees. The smoke caused by the laser blasts began to clear as Eric Myers walked out of it, morphing as he did.

"Mind if I join the party?" spoke Eric, hold his Quantum Defender in his hand.

The monster stumbled to his feet, "Not at all, one more ranger to kill."

"Somehow I doubt that," said Eric confidently, raising his Defender.

The monster growled, "Do you not know who I am? I am Mirloc, the most feared bounty hunter in the gal-"

Mirloc's pompous speech came to a sudden end when the Quantum Ranger blasted him in the stomach.

Wes turned to Eric, "Do wanna finish off this goon whilst I take some of Vrak's Loogies."

Eric nodded, "Consider it done."

Wes grinned under his helmet before running into the main battle. Currently every past ranger who still had powers, and even some from the future, were battling the evil alien Vrak and his forces.

Over the last two weeks Vrak meddling with the past, via a stolen time ship, had caused the situation to go from needing the six Megaforce Rangers to all the past rangers.

Wes slashed at Loogies and sliced down another which was about to blast the Black Megaforce Ranger. He spun round and cut another three in half.

Suddenly a loud shout brought Wes to a halt, it was Eric's. The Red Time Force Ranger sprinted off in the direction of Eric and Mirloc.

He came to a halt to see Mirloc holding a demorphed Eric by the neck, his morpher broken.

Mirloc turned to face Wes, "I'm glad you're here to see this."

With that Mirloc snapped Eric's neck, letting his limp corpse fall to the floor.

NO!" cried Wes, charging at Mirloc, his sabre held high.

Before he could come within five feet Mirloc blasted Wes backwards. Wes slammed into the ground, causing him to demorph.

"Did you like my 'oh-so' pathetic act?" bragged Mirloc, "Not as weak as you thought, am I?"

"That isn't going to stop me!" called Wes, clambering to his feet.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

Wes looked down, nothing had happened. His Morpher was damaged beyond repair, fizzing and sparking.

Mirloc laughed, "I guess you really are a powerless ranger!"

The bounty hunter raised his blaster and fired at Wes, who was taken by surprise.

Seconds before the blast hit Wes a large weight hit him and sent him flying out of the way of the blast. As he was tackled his saviour blasted Mirloc with his weapon.

Wes rolled over to look at his saviour, he looked to be in his twenties, but Wes didn't recognise him as a ranger, although he looked uncannily like his son.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Wes, standing once more.

"Your son, Sky," answered the man, "Red SPD Ranger."

"You're a ranger in the future," spoke Wes, surprised to see a future version of his ten year old son as a ranger, "Jen is gonna be _so _pissed."

"Me and my squad came to help with battle and minimise ranger casualties," continued Sky, also standing.

Suddenly Mirloc rose back to his feet and sent a supercharged blast at Wes.

"NO!" cried Sky, diving in front of Wes, taking the fatal blast.

The Red SPD Ranger collapsed to ground as Mirloc began to laugh maniacally.

Wes dropped down besides Sky, "You shouldn't have done that, I'm not worth it."

Sky gave a weak smile, "You're wrong, you are worth, and being with you, just a few more minutes is something I'd gladly die for. I guess I got my wish."

"Don't say that! You're gonna be okay!" spoke Wes, trying to staunch the blood flow.

"It's too late for me, take this," said Sky, his strength quickly fading.

Sky shoved his morpher into his father's hand. Wes turned it over and looked back at Sky, "I can't take thi-"

Wes stopped speaking, Sky was gone. Wes's eyes began to cry as he closed his son's eyelids for the final time.

"Ooh look! The powerless ranger is crying!" exclaimed Mirloc gleefully.

Wes rose to his feet and walked over to face Mirloc, "You've killed my best friend, you murdered my son, but one thing I am not is powerless!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

With a flash of red light Wes morphed into the Red SPD Ranger.

"You're times up Mirloc!" stated Wes, drawing the Delta Blasters.

"A shiny new suit won't stop me!" bragged Mirloc, firing at Wes, who dodged them and fired back.

Mirloc stumbled back as Wes picked up the discarded Quantum Defender and activated the sabre mode, replacing the Delta Blasters in their holsters as he did.

"Any last words?" asked Wes, at the lack of response he continued, "Fine, have it your way!"

Wes charged forwards and plunged the sabre deep into Mirloc's chest, causing purple blood to come spurting out.

"Justice is served," commented Wes darkly as Mirloc dropped to the ground, dead.

**-Megaforce-**

Elsewhere on the battlefield the evil space ninja, Lothor, kicked the Green Mystic Ranger in the chest, causing him to fly back and hit the ground.

"You pathetic rangers are so easy to defeat!" cackled the evil ninja.

"Who said anything about being defeated?" spoke Xander as he crawled back to his feet and nodded to the area behind Lothor.

The Space Ninja turned around quickly to see eleven figures charging onto the battle field. They skidded to a halt in front of Lothor, who growled upon seeing their faces.

"Dudes, I don't think Lothor is happy to see us," said Dustin, with a spaced out look on his face.

Cam rolled his eyes sarcastically and spoke, "I wonder why?"

"No need to be sarcastic!" chided Tori, with a small grin on her face.

"Your girlfriend has you totally whipped!" commented Blake.

"At least he has a girlfriend," said Hunter, deadpan.

Blake flushed red and looked like he was about to hit his brother when Shane commented, "He's turned the same colour as my suit!"

"Hello, evil space ninja right here!" spoke Kira, reminding them that Lothor was in front of them.

"What I want to know is where he was been for the last nine years?" asked Connor, a confused look on his face.

"If you must know I escaped after Mesogog trapped me in a jar," hissed Lothor angrily.

"He trapped you in a jar?" questioned Ethan deadpan, in reply Lothor glared at the former blue ranger.

"Whoa, death glare!" exclaimed Eric McKnight, who was filling in for Tommy.

"My dad has an identical one, maybe it's an evil villain thing?" reasoned Trent.

"Gahhh! Shut up!" shouted Lothor, "You're giving me, a HEADACHE!"

The rangers bar Kira clapped their hands to their ears in pain. In reply Kira activated her sonic scream, causing Lothor to stumble back.

"I think it's time we morph!" suggested Dustin, shaking his head.

"Totally!" agreed Eric.

"But I drained your powers!" exclaimed Lothor, addressing the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"It wasn't to hard to repower them and the Dino Gems," spoke Cam casually.

"READY?" asked Connor and Shane at the same time.

"READY!" replied the others.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM! HA!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM! HA!"

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM! HA!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

In several differently coloured flashes of light the eleven rangers morphed into their respective suits, Eric as the Black Dino Ranger.

"Cam, you and the Thunders take on Lothor, the rest of us will help the other rangers," instructed Shane, falling back into his leader role.

"We got it," uttered Hunter abruptly.

"Good," replied Shane as he and the other seven ran off to help other rangers.

The three Ninja Storm Rangers ran to Xander and lined up beside him. The four rangers drew their respective weapons and charged at Lothor.

Lothor blocked Blake's Antlers and dodged Hunter's blaster. Can managed to slash Lothor across the chest, but the four were suddenly blown back by a wave of dark energy, causing Xander to demorph.

"As you can see Rangers," spoke Lothor, "The years have been kind to me, I am stronger than I have ever been!"

Hunter groaned as he and Blake clambered to their feet. The two began to charge at Lothor again but the evil ninja sent another wave of black energy at them.

The wave hit the Crimson and Navy Rangers, disintegrating them immediately, leaving only their now damaged morphers.

"NO!" cried out Cam at the death of two of his closest friends.

Lothor laughed and sent another wave, this one was directed at Xander instead. The wave slammed into the Aussie, fatally wounding him.

Lothor smiled manically and sent another blast at Cam, who raised his morpher to absorb the energy. The power increase quickly caused the amulet to short circuit and demorph Cam. Using the energy gather Cam sent it back at Lothor, sending him flying backwards.

The evil space ninja slammed into the ground, wounded by his own blast. Cam dropped to Xander's side as his wound forced him to demorph.

Xander chuckled weakly, "I guess Plan Xander didn't work that time."

"Don't speak, conserve your energy," assured Cam.

Xander grimaced, "I know I'm dying, no need to sugarcoat it, just promise me you'll take this."

Xander handed Cam the Green Mystic Morpher, who nodded solemnly, accepting that this fight was Xander's last.

"Just remember to believe in magic," whispered Xander as his eyes closed for the final time.

"I will," spoke Cam softly, although he and Xander had never been close, losing a fellow ranger was a hard thing to cope with.

Cam raised himself from his knees just as Lothor managed to return to his feet.

"You made a grave mistake Lothor," said Cam menacingly.

"What's that?" asked Lothor smugly, albeit looking a little worried.

Cam grinned darkly, "You made me angry."

**-Megaforce-**

On the other side of the battlefield Adam, Kira, Tori and Jake were fighting a squadron of Loogies, Adam as the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. Suddenly a loud scream emanated throughout the battlefield.

"What was that?" asked Jake worriedly.

"It sounded like," Tori paused, confused, "It sounded like Lothor."

**-Megaforce-**

Further over Jen and Kat were fighting upgraded Putties side by side as the Pink Time Force and Pink Zeo Rangers respectively. After the Mutorgs incident Jen had remained in 2002 and married Wes.

The couple quickly became friends with Tommy and Kat, who were married like them. Wes and Jen had become an uncle and aunt to Tommy and Kat's son, Jordan.

The two were suddenly hit with a blast and forcibly demorphed. They collapsed to the ground as Vrak himself walked up to them. With careful accuracy he made sure to crush Jen's Chrono Morpher under his foot.

"You rangers are just too easy!" exclaimed Vrak, blasting the two pink rangers, forcing them to roll out of the way.

"We'll never give up!" spoke Jen fiercely.

"I'll just have to kill you just like I killed your precious Legendary Ranger!" boasted Vrak, tossing two communicators onto the ground.

"No!" cried Kat, recognising the communicators as Tommy's and seeing the blood dripping off Vrak's blade.

"Pathetic," whispered Vrak, he lashed out with incredible speed, stabbing Kat in the chest.

Kat gave a raping breath and collapsed to the ground, blood spilling out of the wound.

Vrak laughed, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go kill the Red Lightspeed Ranger, he could be very damaging to my plan."

With that Vrak blurred away at incredible speed, leaving Jen and a wounded Kat.

Jen clambered to her feet and ran to Kat's side, finding her very close to death, chest rattling.

"Jen," whispered Kat, "Find him. Find Jordan."

"I will," promised Jen.

"Please-," Kat paused to catch her breath, "-take these."

Jen looked down to see Kat placing the Pink Zeonizers in her hands. Hen took them and strapped them to her wrists, placing her shattered Chrono Morpher in her pocket.

Suddenly a strong gust blew over the battlefield and removed the smoke and debris in the air. On top of a large pile of rubble Vrak was stood with a large, complicated device next to him.

"Rangers! Meet your doom!" shouted Vrak, addressing the fifty or so Rangers who were still alive.

Vrak laughed, "This device is very simple, it will wipe you out existence, you will never have existed!"

"We'll stop you!" cried Adam defiantly, despite the fact he was the only MMPR Ranger left alive.

"Too. Late." annunciated Vrak, pressing a button on the device, before he and his henchmen teleporting away.

With a thunderous roar the machine began to glow. The energy expanded to cover all the remaining and pulsed even brighter. The large ball of energy swelled up before exploding outwards.

The ground was scorched, the bodies of deceased rangers and villains had disappeared. All discarded morphers were gone baring the Ninja Storm Crimson, Navy and Green which sat where they had been leaf, sparking.

Of the fifty remaining ranger only eleven were left, the others erased from time forever.

"Urgh, did any catch the license plate the truck!" groaned Jake as he clambered to his feet.

"Somehow I don't think that was a truck," spoke Noah as Jake helped him up.

"You don't say!" added Gia sarcastically.

"Ow!" hissed Emma, her ankle clearly sprained.

Both Gia and Jake quickly took one of Emma's arms and supported her. Noah pulled his morpher out of his jacket. He opened the card slot, only for a copious amount of thick, black smoke to come out.

"They're broken," stated Troy calmly, already stood apart from the others, looking over battlefield.

"Troy? You okay?" asked Noah.

"This is it," answered Troy, "My dreams, this battle. Except they didn't end like this. We should have won, Vrak has tampered with the timeline, irreparably."

To emphasis his point Troy waved his hand at a set of building that had not been there before the wave from Vrak's machine. The tallest building was a hybrid of some of the world's most iconic buildings.

"Woah!" breathed Jake, he could see the Empire State Building, The Twin Towers, The Great Wall of China and many more.

"This is fucked up," stated Gia, "Where are all the others."

Noah looked around, but saw nobody, "Vrak said that his machine would erase all of us rangers from history."

"Then how come we the only ones who didn't get erased?" asked Emma, wincing.

"You're not the only ones left," called out a voice.

The five rangers turned around to see six figures shrouded in smoke.

"Wes?" questioned Troy, recognising the voice from his dreams.

The smoke cleared away to reveal Wes supporting Jen, who had a vicious looking cut down her left leg. To their left was Adam and Kira, who looked reasonably uninjured, apart from Kira clutching a sprained wrist. Further to the left Tori and Cam stood, the first was relatively uninjured whereas the latter was covered in cuts and bruises.

But the MegaRangers where shocked to see that any grey hairs or wrinkles the other six had ever had were completely gone. The six looked to be around twenty, not much older than the MegaRangers.

However the appearances of Kira and Adam were the most shocking. Kira wore clothes that looked like something a goth would wear, with too much makeup around her eyes. Adam on the hand was clean shaven with shoulder length hair, tied back.

"Um, what happened?" asked Jake.

Cam wiped some grime of his glasses, "The time wave Vrak caused several paradoxes. The building are testaments to it. Also, the six of us were closest when the wave hit."

"So why didn't the wave eradicate us," asked Gia.

"We must instrumental in future timeline or the timeline of another dimension," answered Adam.

"Other dimensions? Really?" snorted Jake.

"Tommy and Hayley were working on a Transdimensional Teleporter before all this," informed Wes.

"Again, in English?" asked Jake.

"A machine for traveling between dimensions," answered Kira, "Jeez, you are totally like Connor."

"Are your morphers working? Ours are fryed," said Noah to cut Jake off before he could answer with something stupid.

"Really?" questioned Kira, raising her wrist to show her morpher, "Mine is fine."

The other five veteran rangers all nodded in agreement.

"What do we do now?" asked Troy, his back facing the other rangers, looking over the battlefield.

"We regroup," answered Wes, "I know the perfect place, it was built to withstand time waves. Vrak doesn't know we're alive. We heal our wounds, we can see if we can fix the Gosei Morphers, then we have to take Vrak down!"

**-Megaforce-**


	9. Chapter IX

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**Tempus Fugit - Part II**

**"Jordan"**

**(Oliver Residence, Reefside, Dimension Y, Two Days Later After Ranger War)**

A red sports car squealed to a halt next to a black Jeep, closely followed by a purple 4x4. The front doors of the 4x4 opened and Jen and Adam jumped out, the former from the driver's seat.

The driver's door of the sports car opened and Wes climbed out, straightening his jacket and pulling out the Quantum Defender. All eleven of the rangers were pleased when they found that the rangers weapons and vehicles were accessible, even if the powers were not.

Jen gasped when she saw the house, half the lounge had been completely blown apart and the rest didn't look very stable. The three rangers approached the house quickly, weapons drawn and on the lookout for movement.

Wes pushed the door open and immediately recoiled, a swathe of Loogies were led on the floor, half incinerated. Wes stepped forward and kicked the charred arm of a Loogie.

When the Loogie's arm disintegrated Wes sighed, "It's okay, they're dead."

Jen and Adam followed Wes into the destroyed lounge. A small boy was led on the ground, the area around him scorched. Jen and Adam quickly dropped to the young boy's side, whilst Wes continued to check out the rest of the house, starting with the kitchen.

"Is Jordan okay?" asked Jen worriedly.

Adam pulled a scanner from his bag and ran it the full length of Jordan's rather short body, "The scanner shows that roughly forty hours ago he expended a very large amount of energy. He currently sleeping it off, but he'll be starving when he wakes."

On cue the small boy began to stir, looking fearfully around, his eyes rested on the Pink Ranger, "Auntie Jen?"

"It's me, kiddo," confirmed Jen, hugging Jordan close.

"There was these horrible men, all green, they attacked me and Auntie Hayley," spoke Jordan, clutching onto Jen tightly.

Wes re-entered the room, a grim look on his face, he looked at Jen and shook his head.

"Hayley's gone," mouthed Wes.

"I'm hungry," stated Jordan, his childish mind jumping from one thought to the next.

Adam spoke up, "He could do with something high in sugar to give him some quick release energy."

Wes gave a small smile, "I think I have just the thing."

The Red Ranger reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a large packet of sweets. He knelt down and handed Jordan the bag, who tucked into them with great gusto.

Adam nodded, "They should do the job."

"Find anything?" asked Jen to her husband.

"The Dino Lair is in full lockdown," answered Wes, "It's demanding your prints or Adam's."

Jen nodded, the defence protocol had been activated; only a few would be able to unlock the Lair. Of the eleven rangers to survive the time wave only Jen, Adam and Kira could access the Lair whilst in full lockdown. Jen and Adam as they were Jordan's godparents and Kira because she served on the Dino Thunder team, and wasn't Connor.

"I'll take Adam down there," Jen commanded in her leader voice, "You'd better stay up here with Jordan."

Wes nodded, "I'll keep him safe."

Jen rose to her feet and marched towards the entrance to the Dino Lair, Adam in tow. The Pink Ranger placed her hand on the biometric reader.

With a whoosh the door slide open, revealing a set of steps leading downwards. The two rangers made their way down carefully, watching for any movement. As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs a monitor lit up, showing Tommy's faces.

"If your watch this video, it means myself and Kat are dead," came Tommy's voice over the speakers, "Either that or I locked myself out again."

"Anyway, three months ago Hayley and I discovered weird signals coming from space," continued Tommy, "After a while we figured out that these were caused by spacial and time anomalies, created by Vrak building device that would allow him to travel in time and space."

"That must be what Vrak used to erase the others from the timeline," commented Adam.

"In response Hayley and myself, well, mainly Hayley, build a similar device in an attempt to counteract Vrak's," explained Tommy.

"This must be it," spoke Jen, picking up a crossbow-like device.

"But it's not perfect, it's a one way trip, it doesn't travel with you. The reason I am telling you this simple," Tommy paused to rub his forehead, "Myself and Kat want you to send Jordan to an alternate dimension. The time and spacial coordinates have been imputed already. This dimension is ruined, we dint want our son to grow up in a world like this. The time and spacial coordinates lead to 1999 in a dimension where Kat incapable of having children, the dimension is near identical to ours, except the timeline was not damaged by Vrak. Please we beg you, send Jordan there, keep him safe."

The screen turned black for a second before turning back on to Tommy once more, "By the way Adam, the Jeep is yours, the keys are in the top draw in the kitchen."

Adam gave a small smile, he had always teased Tommy that he would steal his Jeep if wasn't careful.

"We have to send him," stated Adam confidently, "I trust Hayley and anything she has built."

Jen nodded, "What do tell Jordan?"

"We don't," answered Adam simply, "We let him think he has been reunited with his parents."

"He'll never know," whispered Jen softly.

"It's a necessary evil," came Wes's voice as he descended the steps, the sleeping form of Jordan in his arms.

"He's special, he doesn't deserve a life in this twisted life world. A chance of a better life in another dimension is a chance worth taking," insisted Wes, placing a hand on Jen's shoulder.

Jen wiped her eyes, Wes had rarely seen her cry, he knew that Jordan meant a lot to her. Especially now Sky, their son, had been erased from the timeline.

Wes gently woke Jordan and placed him down on his feet. Jen bent down to talk to Jordan at an equal eye level.

"Jordan, Auntie Jen has to leave you now," Jen paused to wipe her tears away, "But I promise you next thing you know you'll be back with your mom and dad."

Jordan nodded and hugged Jen tightly, "Bye-Bye, Auntie Jenny!"

"Goodbye, Jordan," spoke Jen sadly.

Wes knelt down next to Jen and ruffed Jordan's hair, "Be good kiddo. Try not to get into any trouble."

"I'll try, but I may not manage it," remarked Jordan, with a childish grin.

As Wes and Jen said goodbye to Jordan, Adam instead began to set up the Transdimensional Teleporter, glad Hayley had clearly labelled all the buttons. He quickly typed in the time and spacial co-ordinates Tommy had left.

"Alright, all done," announced Adam, lowering the teleporter, which was shaped oddly like Noah's Shark Bowgun.

"I want you to have this," said Jen, pulling out her Time Force badge.

"I once gave this to your Uncle Wes as a promise I would return," Jen paused, teary eyed, "And I did! I came back, and he returned it to me. And now I'm giving it you, as a promise that I will find again, once Vrak is defeated."

Jordan nodded, tears slowly crawling down his face, "I understand."

"Don't cry!" implored Jen softly, wiping away Jordan's tears, "You'll be seeing your parents again soon."

Jordan nodded again and took the Time Force Badge from Jen, holding on tightly. Jen stepped back and was engulfed in a hug from Wes.

Jen turned to Adam and nodded her head, tears leaking from her eyes, "Do it."

Adam gave a weak, supportive smile and raised the Trans-Dimensional Teleporter. He breathed in sharply and flicked a switch on the side, causing the device to glow silver for a few seconds.

"Time-Circuits activated," announced Adam before flicking a second switch, making the device glow a deep red.

"Dimensional-Circuits, online!" stated Adam, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Adam's eyes flicked up to Jen, who nodded again, her eyes red. Adam aimed the device at the three-year old son of Tommy and Katherine Oliver.

With a heavy heart, Adam pulled the trigger, sad to see his godson sent to another dimension where he would probably never see him again.

The device emitted a ray of energy, which struck Jordan on the chest, covering him on a dark red and silver cocoon of energy. The energy surrounding the child shone brighter and brighter until the three rangers had to shut their eyes.

When the light eventually faded Jordan was gone, with no trace he had ever been there. Suddenly, the Trans-Dimensional Teleporter emitted bright sparks, forcing Adam to drop it.

Once it had stopped sparking the device released a cloud of smoke that smelt of burnt metal and melted plastic.

"What the hell was that?" coughed Wes, trying to waft the smoke away.

"The power must have overloaded the drive matrix," answered Adam.

"Could it have affected Jordan?" asked Jen, worriedly.

"Fortunately not, the drive matrix was overload after Jordan was transported away," replied Adam.

"Good," spoke Jen, glad Jordan was safe, "Now we'd better get to work."

"Ah, yes. I'm sure the technology Hayley created will help us to access the Bio-Field," explained Adam as he set to work at the monitor bank.

Jen looked down at the spot on the floor where Jordan had stood, sadness in her eyes. In the last three days Jen had lost her son and godson, both whom she loved dearly.

Wes stepped forward and placed a hand on Jen's shoulder, "I promise as soon as we defeat Vrak we will do everything in our power to fond Jordan again."

**-Megaforce-**


	10. Chapter X

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**A/N - I have revised the naming of the chapters. This story will be split into 25 'episodes', each one being covered in more than one chapter. As seen below the current 'episode' is Tempus Fugit, with individual chapter title of 'One Year Later'.**

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Tempus Fugit - Part III**

**"One Year Later"**

**(Ranger Base, Dimension Y)**

**-:-**

_"I have captured you now, Black Ranger!" spoke a feminine robot, "Or should I say, Green Ranger!"_

_The robot tossed Jake's Mystic Morpher onto the ground, where it bounced and rolled away._

_"Or do you prefer RoboKnight?" asked the robot, a twisted grin forming on her face._

_Jake raised his head, revealing his bloodied and bruised face, "What the hell are you talking about, you psycho bitch?!"_

_"Tut-tut," hissed the robot, "Didn't your mommy ever teach you some manners?"_

_Jake's hands clenched tighter as he strained to escape the chain that held him to the wall._

_"Who the hell are you?" questioned Jake._

_"I have already told you last time we met, I am Lady Vekia, wife of the great Lord Vrak!" proclaimed Vekia, raising her hands._

_"Wow, is Vrak that desperate he had to build himself a sexbot?" said Jake, amused._

_"You are just as insolent as the last time we crossed blades," spat Vekia._

_"We haven't met before! Ever!" exclaimed Jake, straining on his chain again._

_Vekia grinned again, "You really don't remember do you? Ha! This is priceless! Did the blast you used to destroy me wipe your memories?"_

_"You were destroyed?" asked Jake, confused._

_"Yes, my Lord rebuilt me, more powerful than before," spoke Vekia, "I grow bored of you. Now is as good a time for me to kill you once and for all. Vrak never needs to know."_

_Vekia drew her long, serated blade from her hip and raised it up high. She brought the blade slicing down towards Jake's head. But seconds before the blade killed him, the whole world faded into darkness._

**-:-**

Jake Holling woke with a start and shot up into a seated position. He closed his eyes to calm himself and steady his breathing.

"Jake? Did you have the dream again?" asked a female voice.

Jake looked across at the other side of the bed to see Emma Goodall, his girlfriend of one year, ever since a few days after their arrival in the alternate dimension.

Over the last year many things had happened, Jake and Emma's relationship had blossomed, becoming very serious, the two were now fully-trained Thunder Ninjas and with Jake's help Adam had managed to completely repair the damaged Trans-Dimensional Teleporter.

But the biggest thing to happen in the last twelve months was when Jake was captured by Lady Vekia and nearly killed. The other rangers only managed to arrive just in time and destroy Vekia.

Jake sighed and rubbed his head, "It's fine, their nowhere near as bad as the were. It's just that in my dream you and others never come."

"It can't have been easy, I can't even begin to attempt to understand the hell Vekia put you through, but I know you, if anyone can overcome what she put you through, it's your. Your a wonderful man, a man I'm glad to be in love with," spoke Emma, kissing Jake when she finished.

Jake grinned suggestively, "We have some time until the briefing, how about we have a shower?"

Emma matched her boyfriend's grin, "I'd love to!"

With a playful growl Emma leapt onto Jake and the two fell out off the bed, locked in each other's embrace.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Command Center, Ranger Base)**

Adam sat at the computer bank, flipping switch and inputing co-ordinates.

"Whatcha doing?" asked a voice behind Adam.

The Black Ranger span around on his chair to face the speaker, who was Jake.

"Oh, I'm just starting the process of storing the vehicles in the Bio-Field," answered Adam.

Jake nodded, over the last twelve months Adam had developed a system to store items, small or large, in the Bio-Field. The reason they were storing all their weapons, vehicles, etc was that that day the six remaining rangers were staging an assault on Vrak's Palace. Over the last year they had been training hard, Adam had upgraded their morphers and even found a way to make their Zords combine into a Megazord.

"Ready for the assault?" asked Jake, today the rangers would assault Vrak's Palace. They had attempted to do the same thing over a year before Jake and Emma arrived, but had suffered heavy losses.

Adam sighed, "As I'll ever be, I lost Kira last time, we all lost someone that day. But when the Palace exploded we really thought Vrak was gone, but he just came back stronger.

Adam looked up and took in Jake's apperence. Over the last year Jake had become more mature and filled out, become much more muscular whilst retaining his speed and agility.

But Adam was surprised by the clothes Jake wore. Since becoming the Green Mystic Ranger Jake had taken to wearing green t-shirt opposed to black, but Jake now wore a black t-shirt with his rather old and worn Harwood High hoodie and leather jacket on top. He wore his usual jeans and converses on his bottom half.

"What's with the change in clothes?" asked Adam.

Jake shrugged, "I fancied a change."

"I know what else you fancy," added Adam with a mischievous grin.

After the arrival of the two Megaforce Rangers Jake and Adam had become close friends. When Jake and Emma revealed their relationship to the others Adam had teased the Green Ranger mercilessly, intensifying after Jake and Emma moved into the same room six months prior.

Jake scowled playfully, "Hey! No fair, I just decided to wear more or less what I wore when I arrived here, since Emma and I should be going home today, with any luck."

Suddenly the alarms in the Command Center began to blare loudly. Adam span back around and flicked through the camera feeds.

He stopped at one and gulped, "We have a problem, a big problem."

"It can't be that bad!" assured Jake, bending down to look at the display, he froze, "We're fucked."

With a loud whirr the Command Centre doors slid open and Wes burst through, sprinting to the console. Behind him Tori, Jen and Emma were jogging to keep up.

"What's the situation?" asked Wes hurriedly.

"It's bad," replied Adam, pale, "Vrak's mobilised his forces, around ninety percent, but there's no sign of Vrak. They'll be here eight hours! Tops!"

Wes grinned, "This. Is. Brilliant."

"How the hell is this brilliant?" asked Emma.

Jen spoke up, "Whilst Vrak's forces attack our base we assault Vrak's Palace while his defences are low. The rest of his army will never back it back in time."

"Looks like the odds just got a bit more even," commented Tori, a small smile on her face.

"It's a trap," spoke Jake, "He's luring us out. He'll trap us and pick us off like flies!"

"No, it isn't," said Wes firmly, "If he was staging an trap he wouldn't risk such a large part of his army. Vrak's become arrogant with his power, he believes he's immortal, untouchable. He just made a mistake, a fatal mistake!"

"We have to move out now, take a different route to the Palace, avoid Vrak's army," instructed Jen.

Wes nodded, "We need to get packed up and ready, stat! Jake, you head down to the armoury, start storing everything on the Bio-Field! Tori, Emma, I want you two to do the same for the Garage."

The three Rangers nodded and quickly hurried out, leaving to do their tasks. Adam set to work at the console. Items from all around the Command Centre began to disappear, from the mundane table lamps, to experiments Adam had been working on.

"I've put the storage bays into automatic mode," informed Adam, focusing on his work, "I'm glad that only the Command Centre, Armoury and Garage have to be done manually. We'd never get it done in time otherwise."

Wes leaned over to Adam and spoke quietly, "How is Project Hyperforce? Is it in storage yet?"

Adam nodded, "I placed it in storage last night, I'm around 40% complete, the major problem is I don't have a sufficient power base."

Wes grimaced, he had hoped they would be able to activate Project Hyperforce, "What about the Battle Boosters?"

Adam smiled, "Fully operational and tested, they're good to go."

Wes grinned at the good news, "That's great, we'll break them out for this mission."

Adam nodded and returned to his work, whereas Wes retreat over to where Jen stood, who was constructing their plan of attack.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Armoury, Ranger Base)**

Jake slammed close the lid of crate containing the Time Force Weaponry and slid it across the ground with his foot. Seconds before the crate hit the wall it disappeared in golden haze of teleportation.

Jake grinned and loaded up the Wild Force Weaponry Crate, before sending it with the others. He came to the Ninja Storm Crate and placed the weapons in it carefully. Unlike the other crates the Ninja Storm Crate had three slots for the Thunder and Samurai Morphers as these, along with the Red Time Force Morpher, were the only damaged morphers to survive the Ranger War.

He placed the Samurai Morpher in its respective slot, but left the spaces for the Crimson and Navy Thunder Morphers empty.

Jake patted his pocket, feeling the unmistakable shapes of the two Thunder Morphers Jake had been secretly fixing. With Adam so wrapped up in his work Jake had decided to put his mechanical skills to work. Jake knew he wasn't the most intelligent person in the world, far from it, but he had an incredible talent for fixing or building almost anything so long as he had a design to work from.

He had decided not to tell the others about his success in repairing the morphers, instead deciding only to tell them should the situation demand them. Adam had provided the team with their respective power-ups, which had been lost during the time wave.

Wes had received the SPD SWAT Mode, Tori had got Shane's Battlizer, Adam now had the Dragon Shield and Metallic Armour, Jen had received a modified set of Metallic Armour which would work with the Pink Zeo Sub-Crystal. As for Emma she now had the Super-Dino Mode and the Triassic Morpher, whereas Jake got the Legend Mode and Wolf Warrior Armour.

Jake closed the lid of the Ninja Storm Crate and teleported it onto the Bio-Field with a sigh. Honestly he was terrified of going home, he knew he had changed massively over the last year. He was scared about how different things would be.

Jake sighed again, "Pull yourself together Holling! You've got a job to do!"

**-Megaforce-**

**Unfortunately I won't be able to post a new chapter next Saturday, so I apologise in advance. I hope to see in two weeks time!**


	11. Chapter XI

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**  
**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**Tempus Fugit - Part IV**

"**Creepox"**

**(Command Centre, Dimension Y)**

Jake groaned and dropped the heavy case containing his and Emma's belongings they had gathered since entering this dimension.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw the heavy metal case falling straight down, towards Jake's foot.

"Jake! Look out!" exclaimed Emma, making Jake look down in time to see the case disappear milliseconds before it squashed Jake's foot.

"No need to thank me," said Adam with a small smile.

"Wait! What?" asked Jake, confused.

Adam grinned and tapped the control panel, "I transported the case into the Bio-Field. You didn't think we'd lug our cases into battle."

"No, I, um-" Jake stuttered, embarrassed at his mistake.

Emma strode over and slapped her boyfriend on the arm, "That's for dropping the case, next time, place it down."

Jake grinned and said, "You love me really."

Emma gave a small smile, "Yeah. I do."

Jake beamed back at her and the two kissed.

"Save it for the bedroom, lovebirds!" warned Wes with a smile, as he carried two more large cases into the Command Centre, Jen and Tori following on behind.

Wes placed the two cases down and let out a sigh, "Sometimes, just sometimes, I feel like the pack mule."

"Hey Eeyore!" teased Jake, making the other four chuckle.

Over the last year the six rangers had become like a small family, Wes was the older brother, protecting everyone else as best he could. Jen was the level-headed and logical one, Tori however had been known to act a little rash on occasion.

As for Adam he was the smart one, who had a piece of advice should someone need it. Jake was every bit of the younger, he could be annoying at times and hilarious at others. Emma was definitely the fiery heart of the team, in many ways she was the glue of the team which kept it together.

Wes pouted at Jake's joke, "Hey! No fair! Do I have a sign on my back saying 'Emotionally Abuse Me!'"

Jen chuckled, "Stop whining, you baby!"

Adam cleared his throat and spoke, "Getting back on topic, Vrak's forces will be here in two hours, max. We need to move out soon, all the luggage, vehicles and weaponry are now stored in the Bio-Field, bar the cars that we'll be using to get to the Palace."

"Once there the cars will be stored in the Bio-Field too, thanks to a portable storage device I managed to construct," Adam paused and placed a silver briefcase on the table, "The battle we are about to undertake will not be an easy one. That is why I created these, the Battle Boosters!"

Adam unclipped the briefcase and opened the lid. Inside were six silver, oblong devices with a black keypad. Each ranger picked up a Battle Booster and strapped it to their wrist.

"These look awesome!" cheered Jake, admiring the device before looking at Adam directly, "What do they do?"

"Depending on which code you input the Battle Boosters increases your natural speed, strength and durability tenfold, it can also fire lasers and form an energy shield," answered Adam, pleased to see his work was appreciated.

"You've outdone yourself this time Adam!" praised Tori, rubbing her fingers down the Battle Booster.

"Did I mention, they also work while unmorphed," added Adam, shocking the others.

"Really?" breathed Wes, almost disbelievingly.

"No, they only work if you do a handstand and scream 'I love One Direction!'" mocked Adam with a grin.

"So they do work while unmorphed?" clarified Wes.

Adam sighed, "Yes!"

Suddenly the alarms in the Command Centre went off, the doors snapping shut. Adam sat down at the console and observed the screen.

"What is it?" asked Jen worriedly.

"It's Creepox," answered Adam, "He must have broken off from the rest of the army and made his own way here. Creepox must have found a way in, he's currently on Level Three."

"Wait, aren't we on Level Three?" questioned Emma hurriedly.

In a loud band the doors of the Command Centre burst of their hinges and flew at the rangers. The six scattered as the door rocketed past them, grazing Tori's arm.

Creepox stepped through the door, surveying the rangers, broken up and unmorphed.

Jake quickly climbed to his feet and activated his Battle Booster. He leapt at Creepox and tackled him to the ground landing a few good punches before being thrown off.

Jake landed by the other rangers, who had taken the time to regroup.

"Ready?" asked Wes.

"Ready!" confirmed the others.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

The six Retro Rangers morphed and called their weapons.

"I don't know who you think you are, attacking our home, I guess Vrak has taught you well," spat Wes at Creepox.

"That fool Vrak doesn't know I'm here, first I will destroy you, and then Vrak!" gloated Creepox.

"Uh, I think it's a no on the first part, but we'd be more than happy to help you on the second," quipped Jake, launching himself at the insect monster again.

Creepox laughed and swatted Jake aside as Jen and Tori leapt at him. The monster used his sword slash the two attacking rangers and sent them flying into a wall.

Wes quickly fired at Creepox with his Delta Blasters, but he shrugged them off and tossed his own energy blast back at the Red Ranger. Wes went flying, losing his Blasters in the process.

Adam and Emma charged at Creepox, slashing him with the Power Axe and Ptera Daggers respectively. Creepox laughed as the bladed weapons failed to injure him at all.

The monster rapidly punched the two rangers in the chest, sending them flying back to where the other four had regrouped.

"Guys, we're gonna have to take this to the next level," ordered Wes. The others nodded and the six lined up, facing Creepox.

"SPD SWAT MODE!"

Wes's torso was covered in a heavy, metal tactical vest and equipped with a Delta Blaster.

"LIGHTNING STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

Tori activated the Battlizer previously used by the Red Wind Ranger only. The metal armour formed around her body, increasing her strength and providing protection.

"TRIASSIC RANGER, POWER UP!"

Emma's suit darkened to a deep red and the normally white diamonds became blue, outlined in yellow. Her helmet gain extra gold detailing on the sides to complete her transformation into a female Triassic Ranger.

"WOLF WARRIOR, ENGERGISE!"

Jake's ranger suit was quickly replaced by the dark red armour Leanbow had used to aid the Mystic Force Rangers against the forces of evil.

"METALLIC ARMOUR, ACTIVATE!"

Adam's ranger suit began to glow black, when the light subsided the ranger suit was very different. Instead of spandex the suit was made of a Kevlar-like material (imagine the Black Ranger Suit from the PR Movie). The diamond and two half diamonds on the front of the suit were gone, replaced with a smaller diamond, containing a golden coin depicting a Mastodon, Lion and Frog.

Jen's suit became more mechanical in nature, looking like something out of a Marvel Comic. The suit had glowing pink streams running down the sides and around the wrists.

Creepox hissed, seeing the Rangers' upgrades, "No matter what special toys you use, I will still destroy you all, and claim my rightful place as Ruler of Earth!"

"Not likely!" shouted Jake as he leapt at Creepox again, slamming him in the face with his shield, making the monster stumbled back.

Emma followed her boyfriend and slammed her shield in Creepox's gut, winding him. Adam slashed Creepox across the chest with his Power Axe, followed by a blast from his Blade Blaster.

Creepox flew across the Command Centre and smashed into a row of monitors. Wes charged at the injured insect and raised his Delta Enforcer.

"It's time to squash this bug!" cried Wes as he blasted Creepox with Enforcer, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's it," called Jake, "We need a bad pun jar!"

Jen and Tori charged at Creepox as he stumbled to his feet and double-teamed him, smashing him back to the ground. Jake bent down and picked up one of Wes' discarded Delta Blasters. The Wolf Warrior marched over to Creepox and pointed the Delta Blaster at the monster.

"Show's over Creepox!" spat Jake, the Delta Blaster centimetres from the monster's face, "Give it up!"

"Never! I am almighty!" shouted Creepox, staring down the Wolf Warrior.

Jake growled and fired off a shot, hitting Creepox square in the face, but he shrugged it off.

"Is that all you have!? You are pitiful!" laughed Creepox manically, "I have unlimited power!"

Jake grinned behind his helmet, "Night-Night!"

Jake tilted the Delta Blaster onto its side and fired again. This time the energy blast sent Creepox across the room, exploding as he did.

"I never really liked that guy," commented Jake as he demorphed.

The other five quickly demorphed and gathered around the damaged main console.

"We have to leave now, for all we know other monsters could have gone on ahead to take us on," instructed Wes.

The others agreed and Adam spoke up, "I may have created a small failsafe in the base."

"What's that?" asked Jen.

"A self-destruct function," informed Adam.

"That's great," cheered Jake, "We let them get into the base, and then we blow them sky high!"

Wes turned to Adam, "Can it be activated remotely?"

Adam nodded, "Yep, it can activated it from a Battle Booster."

"Awesome, can I do it?" asked Jake with a grin.

Wes sighed, "On my command."

"Yes!" cheered Jake.

Jen cleared her throat, getting the attention of the others, "We have to leave now!"

Emma nodded, "Tori, you're not driving with that arm."

Tori looked down at arm to see a large gash in it, "You can't stop me fighting."

"No is going to try and stop you," assured Wes, "I just don't want you crashing."

Tori nodded and Jen spoke up, "Let's move."

The six rangers made their way out of the Command Center, towards the Garage, Emma bandaging Tori's arm as they went.

**-Megaforce-**


	12. Chapter XII

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Megaforce: Dimensions Apart**

By

Heir of Emrys

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**A/N - When I origjnally posted this story I set the year to be 2018, but as on since decided that setting the year as 2018 is too big a gap between Ranger Teams, so I have changed the year to 2013.**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**Tempus Fugit - Part V**

**"Boom Time"**

"Are they stupid?" asked Jake rhetorically as he watch Vrak's Army charging into the base from where he and the other rangers were hiding.

"Yes, they really are," confirmed Jen.

"I'm just glad we got out in time," said Adam from where he was sat in his black Jeep.

Jake looked back at the base from the vantage point they had got to before the army came into view. From where he could see only one weird robot mook was on lookout.

"What's that?" asked Jake, pointing at the robot, "Looks like a mechanical hunk of junk!"

"That's a Grinder, it belonged a crazy AI called Venjx," answered Tori, "It tried to take over the world, the usual guff, but Vrak destroyed it, to avoid competition, and claimed Venjx's forces as his own, hence the Grinder."

"Never seen one before," commented Jake, "And I'm gonna end this one."

Ever since Vekia had captured and tortured Jake, he had a great hate towards robots of any kind.

"Vrak doesn't like to use them too much, they're the most powerful he has, but they're difficult to build," explained Tori.

"Jake!" spoke Wes, to get the Green Ranger's attention, "It's time."

Jake grimly smiled and cracked his knuckles, stretching his shoulders as he did, "Boom time!"

Jake stepped out from the Rangers' hiding place and faced off the Grinder, the others filing out behind him. Jake raised his Battle Booster and tapped in the four digit activation code.

His finger hovered over the enter button, Jake looked up Grinder, who was ready to charge.

"Go ahead, make my day!" called Jake.

The Grinder whirred and charged at Jake, whose finger pressed down on the enter button. The Grinder stumbled to a halt at the sound of explosions from behind him.

Suddenly an explosive charge near the entrance detonated, sending the Grinder flying forward. Jake leapt into the air and used his Battle Booster enhanced strength to punch through the Grinder.

Jake landed on the ground and kicked the robot away, "Looks like he's got a lot more than 99 problems."

"Good work," said Wes as hepatted Jake on back. The others celebrated, relishing in the fact a large part of Vrak's Army had been eliminated.

"We better make sure there's no survivors, that could be disastrous if the told Vrak we were coming, especially after last time," ordered Jen when they had calmed down.

The rangers agreed and split up, Wes and Jen went left, Jake and Emma went right, Adam went to the area the army had left their vehicles and Tori walked straight ahead. After a minute ore so of walking Tori came across a familiar monster, Zugane.

"How the hell?" muttered Tori to herself, "We destroyed him, he was in the Abyss, unless Vrak freed him."

"General Zugane, report!" crackled a voice from a handheld radio next to the corpse of Zugane.

"Zugane, this Lord Vrak, report!" continued the voice.

Tori's eyes widened, not noticing the others, bar Adam, were now behind her, attracted by the noise. The Blue Ranger bent down a picked the radio up, she had a plan, a brilliant, evil plan.

Tori cleared her throat and pull on her best imitation of Zugane's voice, "Lord Vrak, the rangers are destroy, I have personally burnt their bodies. I will lead a small party back to the Palace now and the rest of the Legion will remain scavenge any useful materials."

"Very well Zugane, you have done extremely well, you can expect a promotion," spoke Vrak before terminating the line.

Tori let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, "That was close!"

"Too right," added Emma from behind Tori, making her jump and drop the radio.

"Gah! I didn't know you were there!" reprimanded the Blue Ranger.

"You were too busy completely bullshiting Vrak," commented Jake with a grin.

Suddenly a loud honking noise came from the distance, the five Rangers turned to see Adam driving a truck in their direction.

The truck screeched to a halt and Adam hopped out, "Look what Vrak's Army left behind, how careless of them!"

"Adam, why have you got a truck?" asked Wes.

"I have a plan," assured Adam as he climbed back in the cab, "I'll explain on the way!"

The other five didn't move, they stood still and tried to figure why on earth Adam wanted a truck.

Adam groaned, "Guys! Let's move!"

**-Megaforce-**

**(Desert Plain, One Hour Later)**

Tori and Jake rode along in silence, Tori only speaking when she needed to correct Jake's course.

Jake looked over at Tori, who he could see was deep in thought. Even though Jake and Emma had been part of the team for a year now none the other four had opened up about what happened last time they tried to attack the Palace. All Jake knew was that they lost seven rangers during that battle.

In the end Jake decided to speak up, "Tori?"

"Um?" Tori broke out of the reflective state and looked across at Jake.

"I was," Jake paused, "I was just wondering about the last time you guys tried to attack the Palace. Jen said something earlier, about Vrak knowing you were coming."

Tori sighed, "It's a long story."

"It's a long drive," said Jake, "I understand how hard it is, I've been through it myself when my parents died. I know talking about really does help, I know that from experience."

"I guess the place to start is not long after the Ranger War and deaths of all the other rangers," Tori paused, "After the War everyone coped differently, Troy through himself into training, Noah and Cam worked on fixing the Megaforce Morphers around the clock. But Jake, your counterpart, it hit him hard, harder than any of the others. He became a recluse, he was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, he couldn't sleep at all."

Tori picked up a small toy car from the dashboard and fiddled with it, "Not long after another ranger turned up, we thought she was a civilian at first, she had no powers. But she told us she had given up her morpher before the Ranger War. Her name was Charlie, she told us she had been friends with Sky, Jen and Wes's son who died."

"After that Jake seemed to come out of his shell, he moved on. He and Charlie became inseparable, thick as thieves. He even took a new name after he recovered from PTSD, Jess it was," she paused again, placing the toy down, "We ribbed him mercilessly about it, especially Charlie."

Jake groaned, "Really? Jess?!"

"Yeah, what wrong with it?" asked Tori, confused.

"When I was a kid I always wanted to be called Jess, I was a big fan of Gilmore Girls back in the early 2000s," explained Jake.

Tori giggled, "Gilmore Girls? You?!"

"Yeah, yeah! I've heard it all before," spoke Jake with a sigh.

Tori kept on laughing, feeling as if a weight was being lifted off her shoulders, "Oh, that is hilarious!"

Jake pouted, "I was like, five!"

Tori wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes, "Anyway, one day Charlie and the Megaforce Rangers were looking around the Base, we hadn't ventured very far back then, when they came across this set of silver Ranger Armour and a message from Tommy."

Tori took a sip of water from her bottle and continued, "It said that Tommy had found the Armour in the ruins of the Power Chamber with a note saying it only be used by a son of Earth. We didn't realise until later on that it meant a male ranger whose element was the Earth, and the only remaining ranger who fit the requirements was Jess, having been Megaforce Black."

Jake frowned, "So my counterpart, Jess, became this, this, RoboKnight?"

"We never really gave it a name, but yes RoboKnight fits," answered Tori.

"So what happened, with the battle?" asked Jake, focusing on driving across the desert plain.

"When we got to the Palace Vrak's entire army was waiting for us," Tori sighed and then continued, "We were betrayed."

"By who?" questioned Jake.

"Charlie, turns out was a former ranger, an evil ranger, she was freed by Vrak and used to infiltrate the team. Wes and Jen were crushed, so was Jess, I think he had a thing for her. We all felt betrayed," spoke Tori.

"We were completely outnumbered, hundred to one. But we fought none the less," Tori paused and took a deep breath, "Gia and Emma were the first to fall, they'd been tag teaming monster when Vrak cut them down from behind."

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to," assured Jake, "I'm sorry I pushed you into telling me."

"No. I started, I'll finish. Like you said, it'll help," replied Tori, wiping her eyes, "Kira was next, one of Rita and Zedd's henchman Vrak resurrected, Goldar, stabbed her, she last much longer after that."

"But then we had a break, we managed to get inside the Palace, we spilt up hoping to defeat more minions that way. Troy and Noah ended up in the room where Vrak kept the device that screwed up the timeline," Tori continued to explain, "They were overwhelmed, surrounded. Noah weaponised the device into a bomb and they set it off, sacrificing themselves and destroy a good portion of Vrak's forces and part of the Palace."

"Going out in a blaze of glory, so Troy," said Jake.

"Let's just say after that Vrak wasn't to happy," informed Tori, "He called Vekia, she attacked and demorphed Cam, then threw him into the flames from the explosion. Cam was my fiancé, he only asked me the night before."

Jake's grip on the steering wheel tightened at the mention of Vekia, memories of his torture at her hands coming to mind.

"After that, we knew we were defeated, but Jess," Tori paused sadly, "He tackled Vrak into the flames, he-"

Tori struggled for words, unable to voice what happened after that.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go on," said Jake comfortingly.

Tori nodded, "Yeah, let's just say Jess didn't make it but Vrak did. Jess gave us enough time to escape and retreat back to base."

Tori wiped her eyes with a tissue Jake offered, glad she was wearing waterproof mascara.

"How much further to the Palace?" asked Jake.

Tori looked down at the map on her lap, "About one mile, due north-west."

"Alright, on it," replied Jake, changing his course slightly.

The Green Ranger still wasn't glad that he was leading the convey, with Jen, Wes, Emma and Adam following on behind him.

**-Megaforce-**

**(Vrak's Palace, Two Years Eariler)**

"Another one bites the dust," mocked Vrak as the remaining rangers watched Vekia throw Cam into the blaze.

"NO!" screamed Tori, launching herself forwards, only to be held back by Wes, Jen and Adam.

Jess stood in front of the others, boiling with rage. Suddenly he sprang forward, tackling Vrak into the flames. Jess climbing back to his feet whilst Vrak remained on all fours.

"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Jess, kicking Vrak in the chest violently, sending the supposed prince flying backwards, through the wall of a storeroom.

Jess entered the storeroom via the whole in the wall, his bulking armour knocking bits of the wall away.

"YOU KILLED THEM! MY PARENTS! TROY! NOAH! GIA! MY FRIENDS! INNOCENT PEOPLE!" screamed Jess, pistol whipping Vrak with his Vulcan Blaster when the monster tried to stand.

"Join me! I will make you great! You will be reunited Charlie, I know you have human emotions for her," pleaded Vrak.

"I'll never join you Vrak! I'll make you pay for whatever you did to Charlie's mind and every other crime you've comminuted! I'll destroy you!" promised Jess, aiming his Vulcan Cannon at Vrak's head.

"You've already lost Silver Ranger!" taunted Vrak.

Jess gritted his teeth, "Listen well, you will nev-"

Suddenly Lady Vekia blasted through the wall and tackled Jess.

"I'm listening," said Vrak to space Jess had just vacated.

Vrak rose it his feet to see Jess and Vekia duke it out, the latter dominating.

"It's your turn to die!" spoke Vrak gleefully.

"Boom time!" grunted Jess.

Jess raised his Vulcan Cannon and pointed it at the many canisters of gas the storeroom contained. Vrak realised what Jess was about do, but was powerless to stop him.

Jess fired and the laser shots hit the canisters spot on, causing them explode. The explosion echoed for miles, destroying Vekia, who was closest.

Vrak went to teleport away, but Jess tackled him again and pinned him to the floor, stopping Vrak from reaching the control panel on his wrist.

"If I'm going down Vrak, I'll take you with me!" shouted Jess, fury in his eyes as the fireball enveloped the two.

**-Megaforce-**


End file.
